The World's Next Top Princess
by Leigh A. Sumpter
Summary: Thirteen beautiful princesses and other famous heroines stand before us, but only one can be the World's Next Top Princess. What starts out as a friendly competition turns ugly as challenges grow harder and contestants grow fiercer. Based on ANTM.
1. Introduction

**Author Note:** I know that, with my high levels of stress and whatnot, right now is probably _not_ the time to be posting a new story. However… I couldn't help myself! I came up with an idea similar to this a long time ago, and today, as I was watching the America's Next Top Model Cycle 5 marathon, I thought it would be fun to alter my idea a little bit.

This story is kind of a just-for-fun thing, with its format based on the America's Next Top Model competitions. I understand that some of these "contestants" aren't technically princesses, but hey – they're still important! This first week is just an introduction to the competition, nothing too crazy. Eventually the humor will come in!

By the way, I don't own anything! I hope you enjoy it. Leave a review to let me know what you think!

* * *

**Introduction**

Once upon a time, in a land that was not so far away, thirteen beautiful girls walked into a room – and changed everything.

At first glance, they seemed to have almost nothing in common. The girls came from different lands and had their own unique stories to tell. They had different interests, personalities, and features. However, despite everything that drew them apart, the girls had much in common – their strength of heart, their amount of talent, their inner charm. One thing stood out the most. They all wished to be the World's Next Top Princess.

Cinderella was the epitome of a rags-to-riches story. After serving her evil stepmother and stepsisters for nearly ten years, the golden-haired beauty broke free of the chains that bound her by attending the royal ball and captivating the handsome prince. "No matter how your heart is grieving," Cinderella told judges at her Top Princess audition, "if you keep on believing, the dreams that you wish will come true."

Aurora had lived in the forest for fifteen years with her fairy aunts until she learned that she was a princess. Having narrowly escaped death, she married her true love and was reunited with her parents. "There is a lot that I am still learning about myself," Aurora said, "but I think that if I can defy my own death, I can certainly become a Top Princess."

Snow White, whose hair was as dark as her skin was fair, had actually been persecuted for her beauty. However, despite every obstacle thrown at her – being nearly killed in the forest, caring for and cleaning up after seven dwarves, and consuming a poison apple – she managed to come out on top. "It would be lovely to be a part of this competition and prove myself once and for all," she said.

Jasmine was a sultry Arabian princess who had been sheltered by her father for her entire life. She had to escape with a "street rat" before she could truly gain her freedom. "This competition may be a whole new world to me, but I will do whatever it takes to win," she said.

Pocahontas had overcome linguistic and cultural barriers in order to help her tribe make peace with the European strangers who had come to her land. She saved the life of a ship captain and risked losing the respect of her people. "I believe that, as the World's Next Top Princess, I would be able to inspire others with my story," she said.

Mulan brought honor to her family and to China when she entered the army, disguised as a man, in order to save her father from war. Despite her untraditional life, she captured the hearts of the Top Princess judges when she explained all that has happened in her life since her true identity was revealed. "Young girls have told me they see me as a role model," Mulan told the judges. "I think that's the most important thing that a Top Princess should be."

Belle's name didn't hold a candle to her beauty. In order to save her father, she moved into a dreary castle, cursed by a prince's greediness and poor temper. The prince, who was turned into a beast, had to learn the meaning of true love – and once he met Belle, the girl who could see past his outer disfiguration, he was able to transform back into a handsome prince. "Beauty is only skin deep," Belle said. "The most important thing a person can do is find the inner beauty in others."

Rapunzel had been trapped in a witch's tower for years, but with the help of her long hair, she was able to permit the entrance of her true love. "Now that I have been set free, I am ready to be the next Top Princess," she said.

The witty Megara had twice saved the lives of men she loved. Encountering her darkest fears, she knew that at the time, her decisions were worth it. Now romantically linked to a potential Greek god, Meg had helped her love to combat Hades. "Lover Boy probably wouldn't know what to do with himself if he found out I was Top Princess," she joked.

Ariel had always wondered what life would be like beyond the surface. Hoping to one day become human, the young mermaid continued to watch from below until her wish was granted. Even without the aids of her beautiful voice, she was still able to allure the seaside prince whose life she had previously saved. "Of course I miss Daddy and Flounder and all of my sisters, but when true love calls, you have to answer," Ariel said of her acquisition of legs.

Jane, a former Englishwoman, moved to the jungle with her father to study the gorillas. While sketching the scenery, she met a man who was raised by apes, and soon fell in love – eventually abandoning her home to be with him. "Tarzan is my greatest supporter," Jane said, "and I know he understands why I have to be here."

Wendy Darling was one of the youngest competitors, a girl from London who had once escaped adulthood for a place called Neverland. She served as mother to the Lost Boys, a group of boys who had fallen out of their prams and landed in Neverland, as well as Peter Pan, the most extraordinary boy there was. Despite the adventures she had in Neverland, she sacrificed her eternal youth to return to the real world and grow up. "The World's Next Top Princess should be able to make difficult decisions," said Wendy, "which is something I am most accustomed to."

And finally, Alice Liddell, who was Wendy's age, had also experienced adventure – and confusion – in another land. She had traveled to Wonderland, a topsy-turvy world in which absolutely nothing made sense at times. However, she was able to keep her wits about her, and eventually escape. "I never did find out what the white rabbit was late for," she admitted.

Thirteen beautiful girls were declared finalists for The World's Next Top Princess, and were about to experience one adventure unlike anything else they had ever known… reality television.

* * *

**Author Note:** Is it worth continuing? Let me know!


	2. As You Please

**Author Note:** I thought I'd post another chapter to give everyone a better feel for the story. I hope you like it!

The parts that are in bold represent the princesses when they sit in those confessional rooms on the show, and what they say in those boxes. I know some of the girls will be a little OOC, but I'm kind of trying to make this somewhat modern.

Enjoy! Review to let me know what you think.

* * *

**As You Please**

When Ariel first walked into the house where she would be staying, all she could think about was whether or not there would be a pool. It was a hot day, and the cool water would feel completely refreshing against her skin.

The first person she noticed in the house was a dark-haired girl with a carefree beauty about her.

"Hi!" Ariel greeted the girl enthusiastically, as she wheeled in her luggage and shut the door behind her. "I'm Ariel… what's your name?"

The other girl smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "My name is Mulan," she introduced herself, shaking Ariel's hand firmly. "Nice to meet you."

Ariel looked around the room, and when she saw that nobody else was present, she grew somewhat concerned. "Are we the first ones here?" she asked.

Mulan laughed and shook her head. "Some of the girls are already in their rooms unpacking. The others are outside."

"Outside?" Ariel's eyes widened. "But what's outside?"

"Some recliners, I guess," Mulan said with a shrug. "And there's a table, too, and a beautiful garden. Oh, and I think there's a pool… not that any of those girls would dare to get their hair wet…"

"Pool?" Ariel threw down the rest of her belongings. "Where?"

**ARIEL: When I heard there was a pool, I wanted to scream. I love swimming! I wish there were some fish in the pool, but it might scare the other girls.**

"Just turn right into the kitchen, then go straight until you see the sliding glass doors on your left," Mulan told her. "They should be out there."

"Join me?"

Mulan smiled. "Why not?" She led Ariel through the mansion, where she quickly admired its exquisite décor, and then outside.

A group of girls were already sitting on recliners outside. When they saw Mulan and Ariel, they smiled.

"Hello," they greeted the girls, but Ariel wasn't listening. As soon as she saw a pool in front of her, she dove in, dress and all.

Two younger girls giggled at this, as they ran over to the side steps of the pool and sat on the edge, letting their bare feet soak.

"She swims so well, Wendy!" the blonde exclaimed, fixing the ribbon in her hair. "It's almost as though she was a _mermaid_!"

Wendy grinned. "Did you know that I met some mermaids once?" she asked, enjoying the flood of Neverland memories. "They were very beautiful, but very cruel. They only enjoyed Peter's company, not mine."

"Peter?" the blonde asked, cocking her head in confusion.

"Alice, I _have_ told you about Peter, haven't I?" Wendy crossed her arms. "He's that wonderful boy in Neverland who can fly!"

Meanwhile, in the recliners, the other girls became acquainted. Two brunettes sat under the shade of an umbrella, one with Pride and Prejudice in her hands, the other holding a sketchbook.

"Those sketches are beautiful, Jane," said the brunette in blue. "Are they really yours?"

Jane nodded, flipping the page to one of a man in the jungle. "This was my first sketch of Tarzan, my husband," she said, pointing to the picture. "He was a bit of an animal when I first met him, but you know how men are, don't you Belle?"

Belle smiled. "That's exactly how Adam was," she said with a laugh, remembering the days when her beloved Adam was a callous beast.

**BELLE: Jane seems like the friend I wish I had back in the village. I think we have a lot in common, and I hope to get to know her better as the competition progresses.**

In the grass, a young woman with tan skin and long, dark hair sat alone, tending to the animals who passed through the garden and wondering if there was any way she could grow maize here. Across the patio, in another set of recliners, two other girls sat laughing and braiding each other's hair.

"Your hair is so _long_!" the more exotic-looking girl gasped, admiring the fairness and texture of the other girl's hair as she braided it.

The other girl laughed. "But Jasmine, your hair is so thick!" she replied, wishing her hair was as lustrous as that of her newfound friend. "I'm jealous!"

Suddenly, three more girls appeared at the door, to whom everyone yelled a cheerful "Hello!" (except for Ariel, whose head was, at that point, underwater). The newcomers sat down in the nearest available chairs and conversed.

"I'm so thrilled that we were able to unpack early," said the girl in the glass slippers. "I'm positively exhausted from my carriage ride. How are you girls?"

The other blonde, whose dress kept changing from blue to pink, shook her head and smiled. "I feel as if I've slept a hundred years," she admitted serenely.

"So do I," said the pale girl beside her. "It's a wonder what one poison apple can do to you."

In the midst of all this conversation, the remaining girl appeared at the door. She had long brown hair in an elaborate ponytail and an even longer purple dress, which was simple but nevertheless stunning. Before the girls could greet her, she spoke up.

"Well, this is what I call a party," the girl said dryly. "Someone must have forgotten to send me an invite."

"What's your name?" one of the girls called out to her.

She shrugged. "The name's Megara. Friends call me Meg… well, they _would_ if I had any friends. My boyfriend calls me Meg, though."

"Pleased to meet you, Meg!" a group of voices called back to her.

**MEG: The girls seem nice. I just wish they weren't so **_**perky**_** all the time.**

"Look, when I came in, there was a note on the table," Meg told the girls. "I'm guessing it's directed to us?"

The girls immediately jumped up from their seats, and Ariel bounded out of the pool and grabbed a towel. They all hurried into the house, and grabbed the note off the table.

"Look!" said Rapunzel cheerfully. "It says 'Fiona Mail!'"

Belle took the note delicately from Rapunzel and read aloud. "_Welcome to the mansion! Your carriage will arrive at 3:00 to take you to your first challenge. Do as you please._"

Wendy furrowed her brow. "Do as you please?" she repeated, completely confused at the note's suggestion. "Is that supposed to relate to our challenge?"

Jasmine crossed her arms. "Perhaps we're going to learn how to act like princesses," she suggested, wondering what today's challenge would be.

The other girls chimed in with their own possibilities. Megara laughed at these.

"Does anyone think that _maybe_ we're just supposed to take the note literally?" she asked, a hand on her hip.

Across the crowd from her, a few of the girls shot discouraging looks at her.

**CINDERELLA: I'm tolerant of most people, but I don't appreciate Megara's attitude. I don't think her motives in this competition are as pure as the rest of ours.**

* * *

A few hours later, the girls heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Jane called, hurrying out of her room. She fixed the bun in her hair and opened up the door.

"Greetings!" exclaimed a little man with white gloves and a tall top hat. "I am here with your carriage ride to the first challenge."

"Oh my," Jane replied, as the other girls began to enter the room. "Girls, we must leave for our first challenge!"

They stepped out and headed toward the giant carriage, which was expected to carry all thirteen of them to their first challenge. They sat beside the girls they felt most comfortable around and had conversed with in the house, as friendships had already been somewhat forged.

**AURORA: I'm amazed at just how close some of the girls have already become. I hope we can all grow this close!**

They arrived at a field, with thirteen small round tables set for one person each. A tall brunette in a white dress and white gloves waved gracefully to the girls as they stepped out of the carriage.

"Good afternoon, girls!" she greeted them, smiling.

"Good afternoon!" they called back to her, giggling at how they managed to call back in unison.

"My name is Mia Thermopolis, but some of you may know me as the Princess of Genovia," she continued.

A few of the girls gasped.

**ALICE: When I heard that Princess Mia was going to be teaching us today, I couldn't believe it! She has always been my idol.**

"Today we will be learning basic table etiquette," Mia told the girls, grinning. "Knowing which forks to use when and how not to break anything was probably my biggest weakness, so if I could learn it, you can too!"

**JANE: I grew up in England and was taught to be a real lady before I ever moved to the jungle, so etiquette is something I can handle. I'm more than confident about this challenge.**

Mia explained the basics of which utensils to use when, what responses are proper in certain situations, and other important points in the meal. When she was done, her grin returned.

"Now is the time to put this lesson to the test!" Mia exclaimed. "Your challenge today will be to make it through a real meal and do so properly. Everyone should now pick a seat and begin."

A waiter served each of the girls once they had sat down, and they were expected to perform their etiquette in a proper way. Mia smiled encouragingly at each of them as she made her way down the row of tables, taking notes.

When the meal was finished, each girl was called back to the area where they were previously standing.

"Did everyone enjoy the meal?" Mia asked, laughing as the girls nodded fervently. "Well, I have each of your evaluations, and we'll find out who was the challenge winner. Let's start with you, Belle."

Belle beamed. Mrs. Potts had coached her on etiquette in the past; she only hoped she would be able to make her friend (and herself) proud.

"Belle, you did a sufficient job for the most part," said Mia, "except when the dessert came. You can't dip your finger in your dessert for a taste."

Belle's face fell, but she nodded and stepped back, taking note of what she could improve on.

"Next is Cinderella."

Cinderella stepped forward. Now married to Prince Charming, she knew she had learned some etiquette before, but she was unsure as to whether her knowledge would be adequate among the rest of the girls.

"Cinderella, you were polite to the waiter, but you made a few mistakes in your meal. Remember that bread rolls should not be cut with a knife, but opened gently with the hands. Also, do not blow on the soup."

Cinderella bowed her head.

"Aurora."

Aurora stepped forward, wishing her fairy aunts had charmed for her to have perfect table manners. She had absolutely no idea how she performed.

"You made a few mistakes in your entry, but you were very graceful in how you handled them," Mia told her. "This is really important at any event – if you make a mistake, stay calm. Good job, Aurora. Next up, Snow White."

Snow White stepped forward.

"Snow White, your performance would have been perfect, except that you had your elbows on the table for most of the meal," Mia told her. "It's something really common in men, so if you've been living with them, it's almost expected. Still, that's something you should work on."

Snow White giggled, thinking of the seven dwarves she had lived with.

"Next up, Pocahontas."

Pocahontas stepped forward.

"Pocahontas, you seemed to be in your own world. As a princess, you have to avoid eating with your hands or spearing at the food with your knife."

**POCAHONTAS: I had a lot of difficulty in today's challenge. My culture teaches us different etiquette, so adjusting to the way everyone else was eating was hard. I just hope I don't get eliminated because of it.**

"Next, Ariel."

Ariel smiled as she stepped forward.

"Ariel, you can't use a fork as a comb at the table," Mia told her.

Ariel looked down bashfully at her long, red hair.

"Jane."

Jane stepped forward, a confident look on her face. She had learned etiquette as a child; surely she would excel in the evaluations.

"Jane, your form was perfect," Mia told her. "I was impressed with how well you knew all the utensils. The only thing that you need to work on is your personality. You seemed really dry throughout the meal."

Jane nodded, and stepped back.

"Jasmine."

Jasmine stepped forward.

"Jasmine, you did well. But you _can't_ flirt with the waiter!"

She blushed and shook her head. "I wasn't flirting with the waiter!"

Mia laughed. "Try to make sure you don't come off flirtatious, then."

Jasmine grinned.

**JASMINE: I can't believe she thought I was flirting with the waiter! If Aladdin were here, he would've burst out laughing as soon as he heard that.**

"Next up, Mulan."

Mulan took a deep breath. She knew that table etiquette had always been one of her weaknesses.

"Mulan, you were charming, but you forgot some of the rules. You need to remember that the fork and knife are not to be used as chopsticks," said Mia.

Mulan nodded, then stepped back.

"Rapunzel."

Rapunzel stepped forward.

"Rapunzel, you were sweet and polite to the waiters, _and_ you had a strong command of the utensils," Mia told her. "Want to let us in on your secret?"

Rapunzel smiled timidly. "For most of my life, I was locked up in a tower by a witch. When she did come up to eat dinner with me, she'd threaten to curse me if I made a mistake at the table. It was a difficult way to learn, but it did teach me."

"Thank you for sharing with us," Mia said. "Next up, Megara."

Megara stepped forward.

"Meg, you did a fair job with your table etiquette," Mia told her. "The only problem was that your sarcasm made it difficult for the waiters to know what to serve you. Try to make sure you don't confuse your waiters in the future!"

Meg nodded, then stepped back.

"Up next is Alice."

Alice stepped forward.

"Alice, you forgot which fork to use for your salad, which is really important at some royal dinners, but you did an overall decent job."

Alice smiled, then stepped back.

"And finally, Wendy."

Wendy stepped forward.

"Wendy, you had the same problem as Alice. You also tended to doze off in the middle of the meal, and that's a definite no-no. You don't want the royal officials to catch you daydreaming!"

Wendy giggled and nodded.

"All right, so those were our evaluations," Mia told the girls, her smile returning. "And the winner is…"

The girls watched her nervously. Who would win today's challenges?

"Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel let out a small squeal and grinned.

**RAPUNZEL: I was thrilled to be the first challenge winner! It's important to start out strong because you never know what might happen later in the competition.**

Rapunzel ran over to Mia and hugged her. "Thank you," she told her.

Mia nodded. "Great job today," she told Rapunzel. "Now, your challenge prize won't be revealed until eliminations tomorrow night, but trust me – it's big."

**JANE: I was rather disappointed when I learned that I didn't win the challenge. I really did feel that I would do a good job.**

The girls smiled as the carriage returned. "Thank you!" they all called to Mia as they ran inside.

* * *

That evening, the girls sat in a fancy restaurant for dinner. Their salads had not yet arrived.

"Congratulations again on the challenge," Jane told Rapunzel somewhat stiffly.

"Thank you," Rapunzel replied, brimming with pride. "You did a great job, too."

Alice and Wendy giggled. "Make sure you don't flirt with the waiter when he returns!" they exclaimed to Jasmine in unison.

Jasmine laughed. "Don't start daydreaming in your soup!" she responded.

"When the dessert comes, remind me not to stick my fingers in it," Belle joked.

The girls were all joking and laughing, when suddenly, a green figure appeared at the table.

"FIONA!" the girls exclaimed.

Fiona, the princess who had undergone a major transformation and yet still managed to be beautiful, grinned at the girls. "Hello, girls!" she greeted them, taking a seat at the head of the table. "How are you lovely ladies enjoying your first day?"

The girls burst into chatter, telling their host and judge just how beautiful the mansion was and how much they had enjoyed each other's company thus far.

The thirteen princesses and their Next Top Princess host continued to discuss the competition and the level of challenges that were about to come their way.

* * *

"Fiona Mail!" Ariel called out as the girls arrived back at the mansion. She read aloud. "_Tomorrow you will meet with the judges. Only twelve of you will continue on in hopes of becoming the World's Next Top Princess._"

"Our first elimination!" Aurora exclaimed. "Can you imagine?"

Mulan sat quietly on the couch in the nearest room, a concerned look on her face.

**MULAN: I know I didn't do too well at the challenge today, and I'm really afraid that might be enough to send me home. I can't leave this early in the competition.**

While some of the girls broke into their groups and continued their jolly conversations, others sought peace and solitude, as they worried about the eliminations that were to come.

* * *

The next evening, the girls piled in to the judging room for the very first time. They faced a long table, with four judges looking back at them. Fiona stood up.

"Welcome, ladies!" she greeted them. "Before we get to your evaluations, I have to make a little confession. Last night, the fourteen of us met for dinner… but that was no ordinary dinner."

The girls looked nervously at each other.

"Last night's dinner was actually this week's test to see how you could handle yourselves at a meal. This is what your elimination will be based on."

Some of the girls began to fidget. They hadn't even _paid attention_ to their etiquette last night.

"Now, we have some fabulous prizes for the World's Next Top Princess," Fiona continued. "The first, a job as spokeswoman for all princesses of the world. You will also be in charge of motivating the younger generations. The next is a custom-designed summer chateau in the location of your choice. And the third is a brand new wardrobe catering specifically to your preferences and interests."

The girls smiled.

"Let me introduce you to our judges," Fiona told them. "First, this is Nolan, our noted frog prince, who has made the ultimate transformation." She pointed to a handsome young man who sat to her left, who smiled and waved to them. "Rumplestiltskin, princess coach extraordinaire." She pointed to the little man to her right, who was rubbing his hands together in glee. "And Ithaca, former princess and current princess trainer." The beautiful brunette at the end of the table smiled and waved to the girls.

"Tonight's evaluations will be different than the ones you will encounter in the following weeks. I have spoken with Princess Mia about the challenge results this week, and at last night's dinner, I took note of any improvements you girls had. Instead of repeating everything that Mia told you yesterday, I will go straight ahead with the eliminations."

Some of the girls reached out for their friends' hands to squeeze; others stood stoically in the background and merely prayed for the best.

Fiona's face grew serious as she picked up a bag from the table and held it up. "Thirteen beautiful young ladies stand before me," she said, "but I only have twelve tiaras in my bag. If I call your name, that means you are still in the running towards becoming the World's Next Top Princess."

She looked ahead, pulling out a tiara. "Rapunzel."

Rapunzel's eyes watered up as she ran toward Fiona.

"Rapunzel, this week you were the challenge winner, and so your prize was an exemption from tonight's eliminations. Congratulations."

Fiona thanked her quietly and stepped over to the side of the room.

"Snow White."

Snow White stepped forward gratefully, taking the tiara from Fiona's hands.

Fiona continued to call some of the girls' names. "Aurora. Belle. Jasmine. Cinderella. Ariel. Megara. Alice."

The crowd grew smaller, and the girls grew more nervous.

"Wendy."

Wendy wiped the tears off her face, as she stepped forward to take the tiara from Fiona.

"Congratulations," Fiona whispered. "You're still in the running towards becoming the World's Next Top Princess."

Now there were only three girls. They grasped each other's hands tight for support, but knew that they were coming down to the elimination.

"Mulan."

Mulan stepped forward, and hugged Fiona gratefully before joining the other girls who had survived elimination.

"Would Pocahontas and Jane please step forward?" Fiona sighed. "Two beautiful princesses stand before me, but I only have tiara left. The girl whose name I do not call must immediately return to the mansion, pack her belongings… and go home."

The girls each had tears streaming down their faces at this point.

"Pocahontas, you're a strong, beautiful girl with a beautiful personality, but you didn't show any improvement between the challenge and our dinner last night. If you're going to be a top princess, then you _have_ to be able to handle a dinner party."

Fiona then turned to Jane. "And Jane, your table manners were excellent, but you showed no personality at either mealtime. A top princess needs to show her beautiful character wherever she is, no matter what she is doing. And I feel that you didn't accomplish that."

There was a dramatic pause before Fiona spoke again.

"Pocahontas," she said finally, pulling out the last tiara. "We think you have the capability to grow."

Pocahontas sniffled as she stepped forward to take the tiara from Fiona. "Thank you," she whispered.

Fiona smiled softly. "You're still in the running towards becoming the World's Next Top Princess."

Jane stood in shock, her eyes red from crying. She couldn't believe what had happened to her.

"Jane?" Fiona called. "You're a beautiful girl… you just need to let that _inner_ beauty show."

Jane nodded, wiping her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

She headed over to the other girls, gave them each a hug, and hurried out of the judging room.

* * *

**JANE: I did not expect to be sent home tonight. I honestly thought I had more potential than that, and that I would stick around for a long time. But I do miss Tarzan, and Father, and our baby. I know that they will love me no matter how far I would have progressed in this competition.**

* * *

**Acknowledgments:** I want to thank _HermioneRose, anonymous, Bingo7, Not While I'm Around, _and _Zayz_ for your encouraging reviews. You guys rock! I hope you enjoy Chapter 2.


	3. What's Your Story?

**Author Note:** Oh, _man_… nearly a year and no update? I'm ashamed with myself! A million apologies for leaving you all hanging for the last eleven months – please forgive me! I'm thrilled to pieces that this story has been so successful so far; I can only hope it continues to be that way.

I haven't exactly decided who will win yet, although I have planned out a few of the challenges and eliminations already. If any of you have requests or suggestions, I'd love to hear them! Obviously this story is a more modern take on the princesses/famous heroines, so don't be too picky when you see them doing all kinds of modern things.

Obviously right now all of the challenges are really condensed. It's hard to write about twelve different girls in one chapter! Please forgive me… you will get more details as the competition progresses.

By the way, I received a lot of commentary regarding the genre I decided to put this story under. Originally I had it pegged for _Fairy Tales,_ but at the request of many of my readers, I switched it over to _Disney_. However, there will still be cameos from non-Disney princesses, so don't think of this too literally! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**What's Your Story?**

**FIONA: Previously on The World's Next Top Princess, the girls met with Princess Mia of Genovia to learn all about mealtime etiquette. Rapunzel charmed the judges with her flawless conduct and was exempt from the first eliminations, while others fell flat. Pocahontas failed to show any improvement from the challenge to dinnertime, but in the end, Jane was sent home for a lack of personality. Twelve girls remain… who will be eliminated tonight?**

Immediately following panel, the remaining princesses returned to their new house. Though they had just escaped elimination, many of the girls remained somewhat quiet, as it dawned on them that Jane's fate could very well be their own in the weeks to come.

**BELLE: I was devastated to see Jane eliminated on the first panel. She had the best etiquette of almost anyone here! If anyone deserved to be here, it was her.**

Nevertheless, as the girls gathered around in the kitchen area, they also knew they had a lot to look forward to. After all, this was _The World's Next Top Princess_! Opportunities like this didn't come by very often.

"What a night!" Mulan exclaimed, reaching into the refrigerator for leftover takeout from earlier that evening. "I can't believe I was _this_ close to elimination."

Wendy nodded. "I know exactly how you feel!" she agreed, crossing her arms nervously. "Can you believe Princess Mia said that I _daydream_ too much?"

Giggling, Alice skipped over to the two girls and linked arms with Wendy. "Well, perhaps it is because you have so much to daydream _about_!"

Wendy gasped. "I do not!" she retorted, beginning to blush profusely.

"Looks like we have some scandal here," Meg joked as she made her way into the conversation, a bowl of popcorn in hand. "Care to spill?"

"There is _nothing_ to spill," Wendy insisted, grabbing a handful of Meg's popcorn. "The Darlings would disown me at any sign of scandal."

"Why do I not believe you?" Jasmine laughed, tossing her braid over her shoulder as she and Rapunzel entered their circle.

"You know what, girls?" Mulan said, a grin beginning to form on her face. "I think tonight would be the perfect night for an all-princesses sleepover!"

"Sleepover?" Aurora repeated from across the room, where she stood with Snow White, Cinderella, and Ariel. "Count us in!"

The group began to migrate into the living room, with Pocahontas following quietly behind.

**POCAHONTAS: I want to be as happy and enthusiastic as the rest of the girls, but it is difficult after the horrible critique I just had. Already I am beginning to miss the beautiful forest that is my home.**

As they entered the room, they noticed Belle sitting alone on one of the recliners, still reading Pride and Prejudice. The girls laughed.

"Put down that silly book and join us!" Snow White exclaimed, motioning the brunette over. "You don't want to miss out on the fun, do you?"

Belle smiled. "Of course not," she replied, setting the book down carefully after inserting a bookmark to remember her place. "What sort of fun are we having, anyway?"

"A sleepover!" Alice giggled, twirling around for effect. "So we can all get to know each other and become the best of friends."

"I've never gone to a sleepover," Belle admitted bashfully. "The girls in my village never invited me to one."

**CINDERELLA: Belle is a very pretty girl, but I don't think she will last long in this competition. She's different from the rest of us, and I highly doubt that will work to her advantage.**

"All the more reason to have one now," Ariel told her with a smile, grabbing Belle's arm and leading her away from her recliner. "I have lots of sisters at home, so I can show you the ropes!"

The girls retreated to their rooms to change into their nightwear, and moments later they returned with sleeping bags and pillows. They arranged their sleeping bags in a circle, with the pillows toward the middle, and sat in place.

For a while, the girls conversed amongst themselves, until Mulan spoke up.

"Okay, girls!" she exclaimed. "Can anyone think of a fun way that we can all get to know each other?"

Megara grinned evilly. "Has anyone heard of _Truth or Dare_?"

Most of the girls exchanged confused glances. Meg rolled her eyes, then took a few moments to explain the game to them.

**MEG: Part of me feels like the bad influence of the group. But you know what? It feels good!**

"All right, Rapunzel, you can be first," Meg decided. "Truth or dare?"

Rapunzel bit her lip thoughtfully, before choosing _Truth_.

"Well, you told us before that your Prince used to climb up your hair to see you," Jasmine stated. "But did you ever receive any unexpected visitors?"

"Well..." Rapunzel giggled. "There was this one time. I had just woken up and I wasn't seeing clearly, and suddenly I heard a voice at the bottom of the tower yell out, 'Let down your hair!' It sounded a bit like my Henry, so I didn't think to actually look. Moments later, when he reached the top of the tower, I found out it was _not_ Henry but a different prince, searching for _his_ longhaired love. Apparently he took a wrong turn and ended up at my tower!"

The girls giggled at this, then proceeded to launch into all kinds of personal questions and silly dares. Before they knew it, it was Snow White's turn.

"Truth or dare?" Alice asked her.

Snow White smiled. "Truth."

"Who was your first kiss and what was he like?" she asked. Most of the other girls erupted in giggles, with the exceptions of Meg and Pocahontas.

"He's a prince," Snow White answered, a blush rising to her already rosy cheeks. "His name is Prince Charming, and it was wonderful. True love, if you will. We're engaged now, actually."

"Excuse me?" Cinderella piped up, an odd look on her face. "What did you just say his name is?"

"Prince Charming," Snow White repeated, wondering why Cinderella would care to know.

"Why, that's impossible," Cinderella replied, trying to keep her tone as even as possible. "_My_ first kiss was Prince Charming. Prince Charming is _my _fiancé."

"Sounds like someone is a _little_ possessive," Meg remarked quietly from her sleeping bag. Both Cinderella and Snow White shot her a glare.

"I apologize," Snow White said, using the same tone as Cinderella, "but it sounds as though _you_ just called me a liar."

**MULAN: I **_**know **_**when I smell a catfight brewing… but the warrior in me knows I've got to choose my battles wisely. I'm going to sit this one out.**

"Well, I wouldn't know how else to describe you," Cinderella replied with a shrug. "After all, you did just claim to be engaged to _my_ fiancé. That sounds like a lie to me."

"You did _not_ just say that!" Snow White retorted, her eyes welling up. "Charming and I have already made plans for our summer wedding, as soon as the competition is over!"

"Which should be soon for you!" Cinderella exclaimed, crossing her arms indignantly. "This competition is _no_ place for a liar."

Snow White stood up at once. "I dare you to say that to me one more time."

Cinderella got up as well. "Fine!" she responded, practically fuming. "You. Are. A. Li-"

"Girls!" Jasmine interrupted, standing between them. "We're all friends here. Let's put this behind us."

"I'm sure there's a logical reason behind it," Belle agreed softly. "We can sort it all out in the morning."

"I can't deal with this right now," Snow White declared, grabbing her pillow and bolting from the room. Aurora soon followed.

**AURORA: I hate to see the girls fighting like this. When we first moved in, I thought that Cinderella and Snow and I would all be such close friends, so it pains me to see that it just isn't going to work out that way.**

* * *

The next morning, amid the drama in the house, the girls awoke to an important message.

"Fiona Mail!" a few of them exclaimed, rushing over to their note.

Ariel picked it up and read it aloud. "_Every princess has a story. What's yours? Love, Fiona._"

Rapunzel frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, a hand on her hip.

The girls discussed the note in detail as they dressed and prepared for the day. Meanwhile, Cinderella and Snow White did their best to ignore each other, passing on icy glares for the remainder of the morning.

"You really ought to let it go," Aurora whispered to Cinderella, clutching her friend's arm. "Both of you. I'm sure there's an explanation –"

"For the fact that we share a fiancé?" Cinderella demanded as she ate her cereal. "Not likely, Ror. I can't imagine any possible reason."

Suddenly, the girls heard a honk from outside. Exchanging glances, they all dashed to the door, where their giant carriage awaited them, and hurried inside.

After a twenty-minute drive, the group arrived at a studio. The girls stepped inside, where they were led to a stage.

"Good morning, your majesties," greeted a young man with a headset and clipboard. "You might be wondering what you're doing on the set of a talk-show. Well… here's someone who may be able to answer you. Come on out, Okrah!"

And there she was. Appearing on stage was Okrah Winston, legendary talk-show host, with a huge smile on her face. "Welcome, ladies," she said, and the girls cheered.

**ARIEL: I can't believe it – it's Okrah****! Finally all of my human observations are paying off!**

"As princesses, it is important for you to relate to other girls in any way that you can," Okrah explained, "so today, we will be sharing our very own stories in talk-show format. It is vital that you project your voices, open up to your audience, and express yourselves." She smiled. "I will be interviewing you on stage this morning. Up first, we have Ariel."

Bowing her head shyly, Ariel headed up to the stage, taking a seat beside Okrah.

"Now Ariel, can you tell me what first interested you in humans?" Okrah asked.

Ariel offered a soft smile. "I used to watch them from the sea, and I found it fascinating to see them walk, skip, dance… The dancing was what really amazed me. It was all so beautiful, so graceful. I longed to do the same."

"Do you ever miss your life under the sea?"

"Every day. I miss my sisters, of course, and Flounder and Sebastian and especially my father. But on the surface is where I'm meant to be."

Okrah launched into a few more questions before letting Ariel go and calling up Jasmine to the stage, where she asked her about her escape to the streets and all of her adventures that followed. She asked Rapunzel about life in the tower, Cinderella about her friendship with the mice, Aurora about her change in identity and Snow White about caring for the seven dwarves. Alice tried to explain her adventures in Wonderland, while Wendy regaled her with tales of Peter Pan, and Belle spoke about her quest for something more. Mulan told her about the challenges of pretending to be a man in the Chinese army, Pocahontas tried to explain her encounters with the 'savage' Englishmen, and Meg mostly tried to maintain humor in the conversation by giving short, sarcastic answers to Okrah's questions.

Finally, the princesses all stood side by side, as Okrah came to the front.

"Now, before I give you your critiques, I want you to know that this was one of your challenges," Okrah explained. "The winner will receive two tickets to the musical _Wicked_ tonight."

The girls cheered.

**RAPUNZEL: I've never actually heard of **_**Wicked**_** but I hope I win. I just hope the play doesn't bring back the horrible memories of the witch I used to live with.**

"Belle, we'll start with you," Okrah said. "You were excellent! I could tell that you're a reader – you have a great quality in your story-telling."

Belle smiled. "Thank you."

"Next, Cinderella." Cinderella stepped up. "Cinderella, you were adequate, but a bit patronizing. Try to work on that."

Snow White smiled to herself. She knew it was unladylike to wish bad fortune on someone else, but Cinderella had gotten on her last nerve the previous night.

"Snow White. You spoke too softly and seemed to be a little patronizing as well. Remember to speak up."

At that, _Cinderella_ smiled.

"Ariel, you were adorable!" Okrah told the redhead, who blushed at this. "You were very expressive, and you seemed to say just as much with your eyes as you did with your words. Great job."

Ariel thanked her and stepped back.

"Wendy." Wendy approached Okrah with a grin. "Your story-telling skills are excellent! Great job."

"Pocahontas." Pocahontas stepped up reluctantly. "You seem to have lost your spirit. You don't seem to want to be here."

"I'm sorry," Pocahontas apologized. "I do."

"Then you need to show it."

She then critiqued Alice as lacking focus, praised the strength in Mulan's voice, called out Meg on her sarcasm, criticized Aurora for droning on a bit, and complimented Rapunzel and Jasmine for their charm.

"Of course, we can only have one winner," Okrah said, "but it was a tough choice. The winner is…"

The girls huddled together, fingers crossed.

"Wendy!"

Wendy let out a little squeal. "Oh, thank you so much!" she gushed, jumping up and down as Okrah handed her the tickets to _Wicked_.

**WENDY: I love story telling, so the challenge wasn't too difficult for me. But I've **_**never**_** been to a musical before. I'm quite thrilled!**

"Who will you be taking to the play?" Okrah asked.

Wendy grabbed Alice's hand and giggled. "Of course I choose Alice!"

Alice began to jump up and down as well in all her excitement.

**ALICE: A play! I can already tell that Wendy and I are going to be the best of friends.**

* * *

The next day, the girls awoke to another Fiona Mail.

"_Now is time for you to entertain the young child within! Love, Fiona_," Snow White read.

**SNOW WHITE: Fiona's messages are always so cryptic. I can never tell what she means by them!**

The girls were met by their giant carriage, which delivered them to an elementary school. They entered one of the classrooms, where Okrah greeted them.

"Missed me?" she asked with a smile. "Today, we'll put your story-telling skills to the test. You'll have to tell your own personal stories to _this_ class of kindergarteners. You will be judged by panel based on your ability to relate to the children and keep them entertained."

**JASMINE: Today should be fun! I love children and can't wait to tell my story.**

Each girl went up to the front of the room, one by one, and told the class her story. While some kept the class entertained, others put the children to sleep. At the end of the day, they were given an affectionate goodbye from the class.

**ARIEL: They were adorable! I hope I have the chance to do things like this more often.**

Later that evening, the girls arrived back at the house to find a new Fiona Mail.

"_Tomorrow you will meet with the judges. Only eleven of you will continue on in the hopes of becoming the World's Next Top Princess. Love, Fiona,_" Jasmine read.

**POCAHONTAS: I'm nervous about the upcoming eliminations, because I know I had difficulty in this week's challenges. I'm not sure if my heart is still in this competition.**

"I wonder who's going home this week," Rapunzel whispered to Jasmine. "I mean, last week was a complete surprise for me."

"Don't worry about it… you did great," Jasmine reassured her with a smile. "If anyone needs to be worried, it's Alice."

"Alice? I was thinking Meg," Rapunzel admitted. "Nobody ever knows if she's serious or not."

"What about Pocahontas?" Cinderella asked, edging her way into the conversation. "She was completely dry this afternoon."

"I think she's a bit homesick," Rapunzel defended her. "She probably wants to be with her family."

"All I know is, if she doesn't want to be here, then she shouldn't be here," Cinderella said, tossing a lock of hair over her shoulder.

**JASMINE: I think Cinderella is quick to judge sometimes. Maybe it's because she and Snow aren't getting along right now.**

The girls retreated to their rooms and continued to discuss the evening's eliminations amongst each other, before heading to sleep.

* * *

The next evening was eliminations. The twelve remaining girls entered the room for panel and lined up accordingly.

Fiona smiled at the girls from the judging table. "Hi girls!" she greeted them. "This week you learned a little about story-telling. You were sent to a kindergarten class to tell your personal stories, but you didn't know that the whole time, we were filming you."

One of the girls gasped.

"We have some fabulous prizes – a job as spokeswoman for all the princesses of the world, a custom-designed summer chateau in the location of your choice, and a brand new wardrobe catered specifically to your preferences and interests.

"Before we begin, let me introduce our judges – the first, Nolan, our noted frog prince, who has made the ultimate transformation. Rumplestiltskin, princess coach extraordinaire. And Ithaca, former princess and current princess trainer. Now let us begin the critiques… First up, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel stepped up.

"Rapunzel, the children seemed to like you! You were very sweet," Fiona told her.

"I got the impression that they were more interested in your hair than in you, though," Rumplestiltskin cut in with a cackle.

"Okay, Rapunzel. Next, Jasmine."

Jasmine approached the panel.

"You seemed to relate very well to the children, Jasmine, but you were a bit soft-spoken," Fiona told her.

"How can you share your story if the audience can't hear you?" Nolan agreed. "Speak up."

"Next, Snow White. You were very meek in front of the children. Loosen up!"

Snow White blushed profusely before stepping back.

"Pocahontas. What happened? You were dead as stone today!"

Pocahontas didn't know what to say.

"I did not get the impression that you wanted to be here," Ithaca told her with a frown.

"There were children sleeping during your story!" Rumplestiltskin exclaimed, shaking his head. "That is an absolute no-no."

"Thanks, Pocahontas," Fiona said. "Belle."

Belle stepped up.

"You were wonderful, Belle! You put your years of reading to good use," Fiona complimented.

Belle curtsied in gratitude.

"Next, Ariel. You related very well with the children, but you seemed a bit shy."

Ariel smiled and stepped back.

"Wendy."

Wendy skipped up to the panel and gave a clumsy but cheerful curtsy.

"Well, Miss Darling, I see there's one thing we'll have to work on," Fiona laughed. "But to be honest, you did a fantastic job this week. The children were hanging on your every word. Great job."

"Thank you!" Wendy giggled, stepping back in line.

"Megara." Meg stepped up. "You were a bit of a mystery to me, Meg. There's so much you could be sharing with us, but instead you choose to be sarcastic and cynical. There's a time and place for it, Meg, and this was not it."

"We don't know if you're taking this competition seriously or not," Rumplestiltskin added.

Meg nodded and stepped back.

"Alice." Alice approached them. "Girl, you were in your own world! Focus on your story, but don't lose your audience!"

Alice bit her lip.

"Cinderella." Cinderella smiled and approached the panel. "You were a bit condescending in your story-telling. Some of the children didn't seem to relate to your story because of the way you told it."

"Yawn," Rumplestiltskin added for effect.

Cinderella frowned.

"Mulan."

Mulan stepped up and bowed.

"Mulan, you were so strong in your story-telling. The children seemed to love you. And finally, Aurora."

Aurora approached the panel.

"You certainly improved, but your story-telling is still a little weak. Try not to be so monotone," Fiona told her.

"Still," Nolan spoke up, "you have a natural charm about you that draws us in."

"Thank you," Aurora said, stepping back.

"I have twelve beautiful young princesses and heroines standing before me, but only eleven tiaras in my bag," Fiona announced. "If I call your name, that means you are still in the running towards becoming the World's Next Top Princess."

The girls held their breath.

"Wendy."

Wendy burst into tears as she walked up to receive her tiara.

"Belle."

Belle smiled and stepped up to Fiona.

Fiona continued to list the girls who would remain in the competition, and they followed suit with their predecessors. "Ariel. Mulan. Rapunzel. Jasmine. Aurora. Snow White. Cinderella. Alice."

The two remaining princesses were Pocahontas and Megara.

"Would Pocahontas and Meg please step forward?" Fiona sighed. "Two beautiful princesses stand before me, but I only have _one_ tiara in my hands. I will only call one name. The girl whose name I do not call must immediately return to the mansion, pack her belongings… and go home."

Pocahontas' face seemed completely blank, as though she had forgotten everything that had happened in the last few days, while Meg seemed a bit… worried?

"Pocahontas, you were in the bottom two last week, but we kept you in this competition because we saw a lot of strength within you. We thought you could be the girl to _win_. But this week you've continued to slide, and now the judges are wondering if you even _want_ this enough."

Fiona turned to Meg.

"And then there's you, Meg. A strong, feisty girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind… but sometimes, Meg, the judges don't know what you're trying to say. They're afraid you aren't ready to open up and show your true self to the rest of the world."

Meg's eyes began to redden and water. Was she actually about to cry?

After what felt like an hour's deliberation, Fiona finally spoke again. "Meg," she said, pulling out the last tiara. "It's time you learn to open up."

A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Thank you," she whispered, quietly accepting her tiara before taking her place among the other girls.

"Pocahontas, come here." Fiona pulled the Native American beauty into a hug. "I wish you the best in whatever comes your way."

Pocahontas nodded. "Thank you," she said softly, taking a moment to hug each of the other girls before walking out of the room.

* * *

**POCAHONTAS: I think I knew this elimination was coming. I wasn't ready to be a part of the competition – I know my true place is at home, among nature, with my tribe, my family. I am thankful for the wonderful experience and I wish these girls the best.**

* * *

**Acknowledgments:** I would like to take this moment to thank all of my lovely reviewers. You're amazing! I can't believe this story received so many reviews right away… I hope it continues to do this well. Specifically, I would like to thank _blueyblonde, HermioneRose, Zayz, Bingo7, ikffrox, Not While I'm Around, -Jeisa-, RedCloakedMaiden, CurryCurran, AmberAnodyne, be-loved-and-loved-in-return, TheWolvesAngel, MackenzieW, SuperPandaStrikesAgain, Stardust- Formerly Dewkit, ARose4UandMe, October Autumn, Purple Shamrock 17, imagine everything, couturex, TheAPrincess, lallyzippo, Galaxy788, ANProductions, _and _le critique_. Hope you enjoy!


	4. On The Surface

**Author Note:** Hey all! I bet you guys weren't expected to see anything from me for the next… oh, I don't know… eleven months. I think it's fitting for me to inform you that I'm currently listening to _Damn It Feels Good To Be A Gangster_ by the Geto Boys, which is more than appropriate in the context of a story of Disney princesses!

I want you all to know how honored I am by the surge of reviews I have been receiving… you guys are awesome! I hope you continue to give me such wonderful feedback. I love hearing what you think!

And the further we get into the competition, as I mentioned before, the more details and characterization there will be. As for now, watch for the cliques that begin to form in the mansion, and keep reading!

* * *

**On The Surface**

**FIONA: Previously on the World's Next Top Princess, the girls got to know each other at an all-princess sleepover. What started out as a fun game of Truth or Dare soon escalated into a full-on catfight between Cinderella and Snow White. Meanwhile, the contestants learned to open up and share their stories. While some sparkled, others struggled to maintain their audience, and in the end, it was Pocahontas who was sent home. Eleven girls remain – who will be eliminated tonight?**

"Can you believe it?" Alice giggled, twirling around the room and plopping down on Wendy's bed. "I simply _cannot_ believe it."

The girls had returned from panel only an hour prior, but many had already retreated to their respective rooms to get ready for bed. In Alice's case, however, it did not seem likely that sleep would come any time soon.

Wendy grinned and sat down beside her. "Of course I believe it, Alice!" she exclaimed, hugging her new friend tightly. "You deserved to stay."

**ALICE: I was in the bottom three last night, and it was terrifying. I want this much more than some of the other girls here, but after my awful critique I was just pleased to have my name called at all.**

Across the room, Aurora rolled over in her own bed. Though a nightshade covered her eyes, it was obvious that she was not actually asleep.

"Do you _mean _it?" Alice beamed, clearly excited by such flattery. "Once I received my critique, I was _positive_ Fiona would send me home. Thank goodness Pocahontas and Meg were worse than I was this time… I couldn't _bear_ to be eliminated just yet!"

"Could you quiet down a bit?" Aurora requested from her bed, starting to become annoyed. First thing in the morning, she would be sure to find a pair of earplugs. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Of course," Wendy replied, but her volume remained the same. "If you ask me, Pocahontas was a bit of a bore, don't you think?"

Alice nodded. "_Such_ a bore," she added, also not bothering to lower her voice. "I mean, she was a lovely girl, but did she truly want to be here?"

Suddenly, Aurora sat upright in her bed and removed her shades. "Don't you girls think you're being a bit harsh?" she asked them, squinting slightly as the light poured in. "After all, she was _just_ eliminated."

"We're just thrilled that Alice was able to stay!" Wendy defended her friend, her smile wide. "Even if that meant that Pocahontas had to leave."

Without another word, Aurora stood up and walked out of the room.

**AURORA: I couldn't believe how blatantly disrespectful Alice and Wendy were… the night of Pocahontas' elimination! Of course we were all relieved when our names were called, but that does not excuse us from acting the way those girls did.**

As Cinderella rested by the mirror, combing her hair, Aurora entered the room and sat down beside her.

"You poor dear," Cinderella said, giving the Sleeping Beauty a meaningful look. "You seem exhausted."

Aurora nodded, resting her head on her friend's shoulder. "I'm beginning to doubt that Alice and Wendy have ever heard the words _peace_ and _quiet_."

Gasping, Cinderella set down her comb and turned to face Aurora. "What could they possibly be prattling on about this time?"

"Tonight's panel results," Aurora told her. "They sound entirely too pleased about Pocahontas' elimination and it's getting on my last nerve."

"How entirely juvenile," Cinderella replied. "I wish I were shocked. Honestly, Pocahontas hasn't even been gone for an hour. This is such poor taste."

"They're quite young, though," Rapunzel said softly from across the room as she plaited her hair. "How much can you expect from them?"

"A bit more decency than they've shown so far, don't you think?" Cinderella responded, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "It does show a certain immaturity that one wouldn't expect out of a top princess."

**CINDERELLA: Wendy and Alice will need to grow up a bit more if they want to progress in this competition. Top princesses should **_**inspire**_** children – not **_**act**_** like children.**

Soon, the door opened and Snow White walked in, holding a bowl of fruit. When she saw Cinderella, she rolled her eyes.

"Hello Aurora," she greeted the blonde, clearly ignoring her latest nemesis. "Rapunzel."

Cinderella smirked. "Speaking of childish…"

Snow White laughed. "Did you _say_ something just now?"

Before Cinderella could stand up and _really_ say something to Snow, Aurora interfered. "Can we please put this behind us?" she asked. "I'm sure if we just talked about…"

"No," Cinderella refused. "I _will not_ talk to this liar."

"Nor will I," Snow White said of Cinderella.

Aurora sighed. She knew no matter which room she slept in, she would not be able to salvage much sleep. When would the drama _end_?

Meanwhile, in a different bedroom, Meg lay in her bed, her eyes red and watery. "I was so close to elimination," she said softly, her voice lacking its usual cynical spirits.

Mulan, sitting in the chair across from her, sighed. "But you made it tonight," she assured the brunette. "And that is what matters."

"The judges think I don't take anything seriously enough… that I don't seem to care about this competition," Meg told her, closing her eyes.

"They think you aren't open enough."

Meg let out a hollow laugh. "If only they knew the ghosts of my past. I _can't_ open up… it's too painful."

**MEG: I hated being in the bottom two last night. For the first time since I met Hercules, I felt completely worthless.**

"You will, though," Mulan reassured her. "One day, the wounds will heal."

Meg took a deep breath and shook her head. "This shouldn't matter to me… I shouldn't care about this competition at all."

"But you do," replied Mulan without any second thoughts. "You do care."

"Yeah," Meg admitted with a sigh. "I do."

* * *

The next morning, while some of the girls finished up their breakfasts, Rapunzel noticed something new in the den.

"Fiona Mail!" she called out, and the other contestants flocked to the room. "_Rise and shine,_" she read._ "It's time to bring out what's on the surface. Love, Fiona._"

"On the surface?" Mulan repeated somewhat blankly.

"Maybe we're going for a swim!" Ariel burst out excitedly.

The girls continued guessing as they piled into the carriage and were whisked off to an unfamiliar building about fifteen minutes away. Shrugging to themselves, they entered the building and headed up the stairs until finally they reached…

"A hair salon?" Jasmine observed in confusion.

Rapunzel began to turn pale.

**RAPUNZEL: As soon as we walked in there and realized where we were, I started to feel sick. There is no chance anyone will be cutting my hair today!**

"Good morning, girls!" Rumplestiltskin greeted them as he appeared in the room. "Welcome to your makeovers!"

Belle cocked her head in bewilderment. "Makeovers?" she repeated, running a hand through her hair pensively. "But isn't this competition about _inner_ beauty?"

"I'm glad you asked," Rumplestiltskin replied, hands on his hips. "Yes, Belle, inner beauty is the most important quality a princess can have. The reason for our makeovers today is to help you girls revamp your images for the public."

**WENDY: I'm quite excited to receive my makeover! Back at home, my family tried to mold me into the perfect society girl, so I hope **_**Next Top Princess**_** will help me to become something more.**

"Now, before we get started, I will tell you girls all about the makeovers we have planned for you. Ariel, you will be receiving some layers to your cut and a nice serum to protect your hair from any damage you may get from swimming. Aurora will receive some highlights to accentuate her blonde tresses. Belle will receive a trim and some richer browns. Jasmine, you've been wearing the same style throughout the competition, so we want to cut off a few inches and teach you some new styling tips. Rapunzel, you will also be receiving a haircut…"

"_What_?" Rapunzel demanded. "A haircut?"

"Yes… you see, we noticed that the length of your hair overwhelms you and detracts from your beautiful face," Rumplestiltskin explained. "We would only be cutting a few inches, and…"

"No," said Rapunzel adamantly, clinging to her long locks. Her eyes began to water. "I cannot let you do that."

"It's not a request," Rumplestiltskin explained. "Your agreeableness will affect your future in this competition."

"Then you know what?" Rapunzel's eyes stung as she held back tears. "I quit."

And with that, she burst out of the salon.

**RAPUNZEL: I couldn't let them cut a single inch of my hair. I love my long hair, and cutting it would be a painful reminder of the witch I used to live with and all she did to me. Besides, my hair makes me who I am – I won't let them strip me of my identity. I will miss the girls, but I know this is the choice I must make.**

The girls stood in shock, some with their jaws dropped and others simply gasping at the scene. Meanwhile, Rumplestiltskin sighed and shook his head, muttering something about 'only two inches' under his breath. "To continue," he said, picking up as though nothing had happened, "Mulan will receive a more angled cut. Wendy's hair will be gently curled. Alice will receive side bangs. Snow White, your hair will be pulled loose, extended and curled. Cinderella's hair will reveal more golden tones. And Meg, your hair will be layered and trimmed. Now girls, let's get to work!"

The girls each took a seat at their own chair and mirror, and the stylists began to work their magic.

**RUMPLESTILTSKIN: I was thoroughly disappointed in Rapunzel today. She showed true potential in the first few challenges and was one of the frontrunners to this competition. But if she's so focused on inner beauty, then two inches of hair shouldn't make any difference.**

* * *

On the carriage ride back to the mansion, the girls compared makeovers and fawned over the results.

**BELLE: Normally I'd find it paradoxical that, in order to win a competition that is all about inner beauty, we have to improve our images… except that I love what they did with my hair, so I won't complain!**

When they arrived home, they settled back into their normal groups and tried to enjoy their day as best as possible. As Belle read _Wuthering Heights_ from her chair in the den (yes, she had finished _Pride and Prejudice _already), Snow White and Jasmine sat on the couch across from her, talking about Rapunzel's dramatic exit.

**JASMINE: I couldn't believe Rapunzel just left like that! And without even saying goodbye. She and I were becoming such good friends… I really wanted us both to stick around longer.**

Meanwhile, Alice and Wendy stood by the mirror in their room, running their hands through their hair and giggling at their new makeovers.

"I love my curls!" Wendy exclaimed, spinning around and posing dramatically. "Aunt Millicent always said that a proper young woman should wear her hair up and out of her face. It's so refreshing to let my hair loose… and _free_."

The ten remaining girls continued to mingle and do the things they enjoyed for the rest of the day, except for Ariel, who sat by the window watching the pool longingly.

**ARIEL: I can't go in the water for a few days because of this hair serum they gave me. I'm so upset… I really want to go for a swim!**

* * *

The next morning, they found a new note.

"Fiona Mail!" Alice exclaimed. "_Now that you've had your makeovers, it's time to make a statement! Love, Fiona._"

The girls piled into the carriage, which whisked them off to a boutique called Andalasia Fashions. There they were greeted by a pretty doe-eyed girl a bit older than themselves.

"Hello, girls!" the girl at the boutique greeted them. "My name is Giselle and I come from a faraway land called Andalasia."

"Hi Giselle!" the contestants returned the salutation, immediately at ease with her. They felt as though she might have been in their shoes not long ago.

"Welcome to my shop! I have always loved designing dresses, and today it will be _your_ turn!"

The girls exchanged glances.

**MEG: **_**Finally**_**, a challenge I might not fail at miserably. Today will be my day to shine.**

"Each of you will have the chance to design your own signature dresses to represent your personalities. Once you've done that, you'll give your measurements and designs to my lovely assistants, and we'll send you your dresses tonight," Giselle explained.

"Tonight?" repeated Snow White. "Then what's the challenge?"

"Ooh, you have _such_ lovely eyes," Giselle gushed. "And that's a great question. Tomorrow night you will wear your dresses to panel, and the winner will receive a first call-out and a wonderful surprise!"

And with that, the group dispersed, ready to exercise its creative juices.

* * *

That evening at the mansion, the place was teeming with princesses who were flaunting their dresses.

Amidst the madness, Meg sat off to the side with a bowl of ice cream and was soon joined by Mulan.

"Not wanting to be in the fashion show?" Meg asked her, raising an eyebrow. "The rest of the girls seem to be having a ball."

**MULAN: I didn't feel so confident in this challenge. I know I'm a strong warrior, but fashion isn't really my thing.**

Mulan gave her a small smile and shook her head. "What about you?"

Meg laughed. "I like to leave an element of surprise," she joked, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. "I'd hate to be predictable," she added as Snow White flitted by in a dress almost identical to her usual attire.

Snow White giggled at Meg's comment. "I completely agree," she replied, floating around obliviously.

**SNOW WHITE: I am having such a wonderful time in this competition. I know I designed a beautiful dress and I'm sure the judges will love it.**

Meanwhile, as she fluttered around the kitchen, she noticed food wrappers all over the floor. "What are these from?" she demanded, picking them up at once and tossing them in the trash. "I lived with seven men who tidied up better than this."

Belle entered the kitchen and picked up one of the wrappers as well. "Dorito's," she read aloud. "Weren't Alice and Wendy eating these earlier?"

"They were," Cinderella corroborated, a hand on her hip. "But at least they could have had the etiquette to clean up after themselves."

**CINDERELLA: It's becoming clear that the rest of the house is becoming quite annoyed with Wendy and Alice's antics. They're loud when others are sleeping, they have no regard for the other girls, and they leave messes everywhere. How is anyone going to sleep around here?**

* * *

The next day, the girls received a new note.

"Fiona Mail!" Jasmine announced. "_Tonight you will meet with the judges. Only nine will continue on in the hope of becoming the World's Next Top Princess. Love, Fiona._"

**JASMINE: I absolutely loved yesterday's challenge! My new outfit may come as a bit of a shock, but I think it will really set me apart from the other girls.**

After their carriage ride to panel, the princesses entered the judging room and lined up accordingly. Fiona stood before them, a smile on her face.

"Good evening, ladies!" she greeted them cheerfully. "You all look beautiful tonight… such lovely makeovers."

The girls exchanged looks and beamed to themselves.

"But I notice one of you is missing this evening," Fiona continued. "I understand that Rapunzel chose to leave because of the disagreement she had with her makeover. I want you girls to know that as a top princess, you may be expected to make certain sacrifices in order to maintain a certain image. But if you feel as strongly as Rapunzel did, then leaving the competition may be your best option."

The crowd was silent. Would there still be an elimination tonight? What would happen to them?

"Tonight, I will judge you as I would normally, and one of you will be going home," she said, answering their internal questions. "Let me first introduce our judges – the first, Nolan, our noted frog prince, who has made the ultimate transformation. Rumplestiltskin, princess coach extraordinaire. And Ithaca, former princess and current princess trainer. Our prizes include a job as spokeswoman for all princesses of the world, a custom-designed summer chateau in the location of your choice, and a brand new wardrobe catered specifically to your preferences and interests. Let's get started… up first, Ariel."

Ariel stepped forward, clad in a lovely blue-green gown with white sash. To match the gown, she wore a white ribbon in her hair as well.

"Ariel, you look stunning!" Fiona exclaimed.

"You chose a beautiful color to accentuate your eyes," Ithaca added. "Wonderfully done."

Ariel curtsied in gratitude before returning back to the group.

"Next up, Aurora."

Aurora approached the judges. Her dress was long and purple, with short puffy sleeves instead of the usual long ones she had grown accustomed to wearing.

"Your makeover is gorgeous," Fiona told her. "I knew the highlights would be perfect."

"Your dress is… interesting," Rumplestiltskin said. "I like the infusion of your usual pink/blue combo, but I think purple is a bit harsh on your skin tone."

"I think you went a bit out of your comfort zone here," Nolan added, "which is something I really do admire. Thank you, Aurora."

"Wendy."

Wendy skipped to the front and twirled around in her excitement. Her dress was a bit much – red and strapless, with a black sash around the waist. Not only was it the wrong color, but it was entirely too old and mature for her to wear, as though she were trying to rebel against everyone else's expectations.

"I think I would prefer something a bit more modest on you," Fiona admitted. "It's a lovely dress, but you're still so young… you need to preserve that youth! Don't try to grow up too fast."

Wendy's face fell as she stepped back toward the other girls.

"Next we have Mulan."

Mulan stepped forward somewhat awkwardly, as though revealing insecurity for the first time in the competition. The dress was a traditional Chinese dress – a cheongsam – which was black and red and looked completely elegant on her.

"Stand up straight, girl!" Fiona exclaimed, laughing. "You look beautiful. Stop trying to hide it."

"I love that you incorporated your Chinese culture into this dress. It shows that you obviously connect with that," Ithaca added.

Mulan thanked the judges before returning to the group.

"Belle."

Belle stepped forward, smiling softly. She wore a navy blue off-the-shoulders gown, which seemed to really suit her.

"_Tres belle,_ Belle," Fiona joked. "I think you look amazing."

"Blue is the color of the outsider, you know," Nolan told her, "and I notice that you tend to stand apart from the crowd. Great choice."

"Jasmine."

Jasmine stepped forward from behind the other girls, and the judges gasped. The Arabian beauty wore a midriff top revealing even more of her torso than usual and a skirt much shorter than the rest of the girls.

"Jasmine, this look is completely inappropriate," Fiona told her, her smile fading. "You have to cover up much more when you're representing the top princesses. Please work on that modesty."

"You do look great, though," Nolan added with a wink. Ithaca rolled her eyes at him.

"She's got a beau!" Ithaca exclaimed, crossing her arms.

Jasmine, who was completely in shock, stepped back into the crowd.

"Snow White."

Snow White stepped forward wearing a dress very similar to her usual dress – except that she replaced the blue for green and the red for pink.

"This looks familiar," Fiona remarked. "Haven't we seen you in something almost exactly like this?"

"Oh no she didn't," Rumplestiltskin added for effect.

Snow White shrugged, her cheeks burning red.

"I'm disappointed that you weren't able to be a bit more creative," Fiona said. "Creativity is so important. Try to think outside the box a bit more. Thanks, Snow White. Meg, you're up."

When Meg stepped forward, the judges all gasped. Her hair flowed loosely over her shoulders this evening, while her dress was a simple white, long and flowing, with gold around her waist and across the hems. It was unadorned, but beautiful.

"I don't know what to say," Fiona told her. "I'm speechless."

"You look so lovely," Nolan elaborated, smiling at her. "So… classic. And beautiful."

For the first time ever, it seemed, Meg tossed him a genuine smile.

"Who knew?" Rumplestiltskin added. "For the first time, you're actually taking this competition seriously. Good for you."

"Next, Cinderella."

Cinderella stepped forward, wearing a pink strapless dress quite similar to the one she had created from her mother's dress (before her stepsisters so rudely destroyed it!).

"Very pretty," Fiona said. "You have such a light about you right now."

"Thank you," Cinderella said softly, returning to the group.

"Finally, we have Alice."

Alice stepped forward, clad in a salmon pink dress with white ruffles on the sleeves. She bit her lip nervously as she approached the panel.

"What happened to you, Alice?" Fiona asked, shaking her head. "You look so lost."

Ithaca agreed. "You never seem to be completely present," she added, frowning.

"Not that you would go unnoticed in that dress!" Rumplestiltskin cackled.

"Be nice," Fiona warned the little man. "Thanks, Alice."

The girls stood in their lines, some smiling and others shaking. They didn't know how the results would come out tonight.

"I have ten beautiful young princesses and heroines standing before me, but only nine tiaras in my bag," Fiona announced. "If I call your name, that means you are still in the running towards becoming the World's Next Top Princess. The first girl I am going to call will be the challenge winner, and she will receive a special surprise when she returns to house. And that girl is…"

Cue dramatic music. The girls glanced at one another nervously.

"Meg."

Meg couldn't help but grin as she stepped forward and accepted her tiara.

"Thank you, Fiona," she whispered.

Fiona patted her on the shoulder. "You showed significant potential today, Meg. You deserved it."

Meg stepped over to the side of the room.

"Ariel."

Ariel stepped forward to accept her tiara.

"Mulan. Belle. Cinderella. Aurora. Wendy. Snow White."

The remaining two girls, Jasmine and Alice, stood in shock.

"Would Alice and Jasmine please step forward?" Fiona sighed. "Two beautiful princesses stand before me, but I only have _one_ tiara in my hands. I will only call one name. The girl whose name I do not call must immediately return to the mansion, pack her belongings… and go home."

Jasmine and Alice gripped each other's hands tightly.

"I'll start with you, Alice. The judges see such a lovely girl, so imaginative and so sweet, but we don't find you very inspiring. Your performance from week to week has been sliding and we're starting to think you've lost your focus."

Alice gulped. Jasmine's eyes began to water as she anticipated the upcoming critique.

"And then we have you, Jasmine," Fiona said. "A beautiful, exotic princess with such a story to tell. And then we see you in _this_-" she motioned to Jasmine's outfit – "and we wonder if you have the right levels of modesty to be a part of this competition. So who stays?"

The two contestants stood there, practically perspiring, while their friends looked on supportively. Finally, Fiona spoke.

"Jasmine," she said, handing her the remaining tiara. "You need to learn about moderation."

Jasmine burst into tears, nodded, and hugged Fiona tightly. Then she hugged Alice in farewell, and took her place among the other princesses.

"Alice?" Fiona called the girl forward. "Find something you love, and put your focus into that. You're a wonderful young lady." She hugged the young blonde before she hugged the rest of the girls and departed.

* * *

**ALICE [in tears]: I'm so upset to be leaving this soon. I had so many adventures ahead of me! I'll miss being a part of this competition, waking up every morning with a new Fiona Mail, but most of all I'll miss the friendships I made. I hope this isn't the last you see of me.**

* * *

**Acknowledgments:** Many thanks to my beautiful reviewers! I want to thank _Spirit of the Earth, HermioneRose, MackenzieW, be-loved-and-loved-in-return, ARose4UandMe, -Jeisa-, missingthepoint, corset-rebellion-follower, ChaosandMayhem, HamPickleSandwich, alex, Zayz, Serengeti Dawn, lallyzippo, _and _StarlightRoses._ Enjoy Chapter 4!


	5. Listen To Your Heart

**Author Note:** Thanks to everyone for such great feedback on Chapter 4! Your reviews mean the world to me… I appreciate every compliment, suggestion, and request you make, so thank you for taking the time to make it!

This chapter will take on a lot of different things at once… you'll start to see some of the characters soften and others break. None of the girls are completely one-dimensional and it'll start to become more evident as the story goes on. This chapter is much, _much_ longer than usual… for those of you who enjoy the quickies, I apologize! It's taken me forever to write this.

In other news, I made a poll on my profile page that I'm hoping you all participate in! I want to know who everyone is rooting for in this competition, especially since I'm not 100% sure who is going to win. (Of course, I know who some of the upcoming eliminations are and who the frontrunners are, but every opinion counts!) Thanks again to all of my readers… I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Listen To Your Heart**

**FIONA: Previously on the World's Next Top Princess, the girls enhanced their beauty with a trip to the hair salon! Rapunzel experienced a makeover meltdown, causing her to withdraw from the competition. Later, the princesses designed their own signature dresses, and although some were praised for their ingenuity, others were not so successful. Jasmine was criticized for her risqué appearance, but in the end it was Alice who was sent home for her lack of focus. Only nine girls remain… who will be eliminated tonight?**

The carriage came to a halt just outside the mansion, and the nine remaining contestants hurried inside.

**MEG: I can't believe I won my first challenge **_**and**_** got the first callout tonight. I mean, I thought the judges **_**hated**_** me until now! Honestly I can't wait to see what I won.**

As soon as they entered the foyer, they saw an envelope on the table with Megara's name on it.

"Look at that, Meg," Mulan said, nodding at the Greek beauty. "I think your challenge prize has arrived."

"Go on and open it, Meg!" Aurora insisted. "We want to see your prize!"

Grinning at this, Meg took the envelope and opened it carefully. "_Dear Megara,_" she read aloud, "_Congratulations on your challenge win! As a reward for your keen sense of style, you will receive an all-expenses-paid shopping spree at Andalasia Designs tomorrow morning. You may bring along a friend to accompany you and share your prize. Enjoy! Love, the Judges."_

The surrounding contestants clapped as she concluded the note, some more heartily than others. "Whoever will you choose to accompany you?" Snow White practically demanded, batting her eyes a bit too obviously.

Meg's smile softened as she turned to Mulan. "Mulan, want to come with me?"

Mulan grinned and nodded. "I'd love to!" she exclaimed, hugging her friend tightly.

**MEG: I chose Mulan to share my challenge win because she's been there for me throughout this entire competition. Some of the girls have been **_**so**_** catty and I really don't need the drama.**

Among the group of princesses, a few faces fell as they realized they would not be part of the challenge win, while others merely dispersed to enjoy the rest of the evening.

As most of the girls broke into their cliques (even Belle, who had set down _Wuthering Heights_ in favor of a conversation with Ariel and Jasmine), Wendy remained alone. Her best – and _only_ – friend was gone.

**WENDY [eyes red]: I don't know **_**what**_** I shall do without Alice. I miss her terribly already, and I have a sneaking suspicion that the rest of the girls don't like me much at all.**

Without a word, she wandered to her room in the mansion, which she would now share only with Aurora, and changed out of the red dress she had designed. After putting on a blue nightgown, she sat down on her bed, where she noticed a folded sheet of paper with her name on it.

"_Dearest Wendy,_" she read quietly to herself, "_I miss you already. You are the best friend I have ever had and I will have a difficult time returning home without you. I wish you the best of luck in this competition, and hope we can remain the best of friends once it is over. Try not to miss me too much while I'm gone… after all, you do have a competition to win! Love always, Alice._"

Wendy sighed, lying back on her bed in dejection. She truly _would_ miss Alice – not just because Alice was her only true friend in the mansion, but also because in some ways, they were practically the same person. Both were on the brink of adulthood, struggling to find themselves. They each came from families that sought to mold them into the prim and proper society girls they knew they weren't. Neither girl knew exactly what they would do with their lives, but both had used imagination and adventure to figure out that they _didn't_ want to merely find a place on civilization's social hierarchy.

In the midst of all her thoughts, Wendy heard a knock at the window. Completely bewildered, she wiped her eyes clean of all tears and slowly stood up. She smoothed out her dress before heading to the window, where she was surprised at what she saw.

"Peter?" she gasped, opening the window at once. In response, a boy about her age clad entirely in leaves flew inside.

"Oh Wendy, it really _is_ you!" the boy exclaimed, spinning her around in circles before kissing her quickly on the cheek. Immediately, he stood back and turned pink.

"Peter!" Wendy grinned at his windswept appearance, the light quickly returning to her eyes. "How I've missed you! You wouldn't believe all the adventures I've had. But how did you find me?"

"I'm the best there ever was," Peter boasted. "I'll tell you everything when we get to Neverland… now come, let's fly away!"

Looking around the room, Wendy bit her lip and shook her head. "I don't think I'm allowed to leave," she said quietly, her arms crossed. "It is probably against the rules."

"Since when have _rules_ ever stopped you?" Peter let out a booming laugh. "Rules are for grown-ups!" He paused for a moment as he noticed Wendy begin to soften. "Please, Wendy? We won't be gone long!" He held out his hand, beckoning for her to join him.

After a moment's hesitation, Wendy nodded slowly, a smile creeping on her face as she took his hand. "Let's go," she said, and with that they were gone.

* * *

Sunlight poured into the mansion to announce the arrival of morning. Those of the girls who remained unaffected by the light were easily awakened by the doorbell, which sounded loudly across the house.

"I'll get it!" Ariel exclaimed, having already been up for an hour, exploring the property. Tossing her red hair over her shoulder, she leaped to the door, which opened to reveal Giselle, the owner of Andalasia Fashions.

"Good morning to you!" Giselle greeted her cheerily, as several sleepy princesses entered the foyer, rubbing their eyes.

"Good morning, Giselle," the girls replied, some more animated than others.

"I'm here to see Megara for her challenge win," she continued.

Meg stepped forward and grinned.

"I am delighted to announce that I'm here to bring you to your shopping spree!" Giselle exclaimed, squeezing Meg's hand in excitement. "Have you chosen a friend to accompany you?"

Meg nodded. "Mulan," she replied, still smiling.

"How lovely!" Giselle returned the smile. "Go get dressed, and then we'll leave for Andalasia Fashions. I can't wait!"

**MULAN: I'm honored that Meg chose me to share her prize. I can't say I've really gone on a shopping spree before, but after saving all of China, I probably deserve to pamper myself a **_**little**_**.**

As the three young women left the mansion, Ariel spoke up. "I found something really neat earlier," she told the group. "If anyone wants to see it, follow me."

The other princesses (except for Wendy, whose absence had gone unnoticed thus far, and Aurora, who was still asleep) hurried behind Ariel, through a secret passageway that took them to some sort of immense cellar below the house.

"Wow!" Snow White exclaimed, twirling around in excitement as they arrived in the cellar. "Isn't this exciting?"

"It's not the best part." Ariel grinned mischievously. "Come here!"

**ARIEL: Even when I was a mermaid, I loved to go exploring, especially in new and exciting places. So naturally, as soon as we moved into the mansion, I started looking around to find every treasure it held.**

The girls followed her over to a vanity in the corner of the room, complete with a mirror and chair.

"See?" Ariel pointed to the arrangement. "Isn't it _wonderful_?"

Cinderella shrugged. "I don't see the significance of it, really," she replied, her voice tense. "We have several of these in our bedrooms, do we not?"

Ariel laughed. "This isn't just any mirror! It's magic!"

Jasmine furrowed her brow. "Magic? But how?"

**JASMINE: I've heard of magic carpets before, and lamps that house genies and street rats that become princes. I've seen a lot of things in my life, but never a magic mirror!**

Ariel picked up a small card off of the vanity table and read aloud. "_Magic Mirror up above, reveal the prince I truly love._"

All of a sudden, the mirror began to light up. Instead of their own reflections, the princesses witnessed a flash of lights before the glass settled on one image – that of a dark haired young man running around with his dog on the beach.

"Ariel!" the young man exclaimed in greeting, holding out a small mirror of his own. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you again so soon!"

Ariel smiled bashfully as her prince spoke. "Oh, Erik!" she exclaimed, unable to contain the grin on her face. "I just had to show my friends the Magic Mirror!" She turned to the group. "I found it earlier and talked to Erik while you guys were sleeping. Erik and all of _your_ princes also have handheld mirrors like this!"

Erik laughed. "It washed up ashore right after Ariel left, and I kept it because I thought she might want it. I had no idea I could talk to her with it until I received a letter from Fiona, who explained that all of the princesses' loved ones received mirrors, too."

**SNOW WHITE: I'm familiar with magic mirrors, but none quite like this one! This is very exciting… I can't wait to speak with my Prince!**

The girls burst into chatter at once, clearly excited at the prospect of a magic mirror that could connect them to their significant others. The competition had been stressful thus far, but at least they now could vent to the ones they loved.

"Well, Erik, I've definitely been hogging the mirror today," Ariel laughed, her eyes sparkling. "I'm going to let the other girls use it now."

"A pleasure to meet you ladies," Erik told them all with a wink, and the girls giggled. "I love you, Ariel."

After the two finished their goodbyes, Erik's image disappeared from the mirror and the contestants saw their reflections once more.

"May I go next?" Snow White requested, her cheeks rosy as always. "I really would love to speak with my Prince."

Cinderella rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

"Of course," Belle said, speaking up for the rest of the group. "In fact, I think we should set up a schedule so that everyone can have a turn. Let's figure it out after breakfast."

**BELLE: I'd like for there to be a little method to our madness. Without a schedule for the Magic Mirror, I know there would be chaos!**

The girls agreed before exiting the cellar and returning to the mansion.

* * *

It was almost noon. Still wearing her blue nightgown, Wendy quietly slid open the window and crept inside. Before she could take another step toward her bed, Aurora began to stir.

"Wendy?" Aurora asked groggily from her bed, opening her eyes and stretching out. "Wendy, what are you doing by the window?"

Wendy's heart began to race. "I was… er… opening it. Wouldn't want to miss the fresh air!"

Aurora sat up straight, furrowing her brow in confusion. "Why is your nightgown so dirty?" she wanted to know. "It looks like you've got grass stains on it."

"Oh, of course not!" Wendy exclaimed, trying to come up with a proper excuse. However, the storyteller in her managed to fall flat. "It's… well… just a part of this nightgown's design. That's all."

**AURORA: There's something strange going on with Wendy this morning. I don't know if it has to do with Alice leaving, but something is certainly not right.**

Aurora frowned. "A very interesting design indeed," she muttered to herself, standing up and yawning. "I suppose you wouldn't know what the other girls are up to?"

Before Wendy could open her mouth to speak, the two contestants heard several voices from across the house.

"Fiona Mail!" called a few of the girls.

Aurora and Wendy quickly dressed before running out to the foyer to join the others.

"_Don't be afraid to raise your voice. You never know what will come your way! Love, Fiona_," Cinderella read aloud.

The girls exchanged glances. "What could that possibly mean?" Aurora asked, biting her lip pensively.

"I think they're going to challenge us on who is the most outspoken one here," Jasmine suggested. "Perhaps we have to defend our opinions."

"Well, I think we all know who the winner of _that_ one is," Mulan snorted, looking over at Meg. The others followed suit.

"Why is everyone looking at _me_?" Meg asked, placing a hand on her hip. She wore a simple olive green dress with a white sash around the waist, courtesy of her recent shopping spree.

The girls laughed. Though some had resented her for her candidness, most of the contestants had grown to admire the Greek beauty.

"I think it might be an acting challenge," Snow White offered once the giggles subsided. "To see how wonderfully we can stage our feelings!"

Cinderella scoffed at this. Snow White turned to face her.

"Oh, is there something _wrong_ with what I just said?" the dark-haired princess asked, her high-pitched voice just beginning to reveal contempt.

**CINDERELLA: Snow White and I have been at it ever since the group sleepover. I don't appreciate her attitude and have no reason to think we could ever be friends.**

"Well, _since_ you were so kind as to ask," Cinderella said in an equally snooty voice, "I just don't see what would be so wonderful about staging one's feelings. Unless, perhaps, that is something _you_ tend to do."

Before things could escalate, the contestants heard a honk from outside. The carriage was here.

* * *

Within an hour, the girls arrived at their destination – the forest. Surrounded by trees and wildlife, they wondered what their purpose was for today's challenge.

**SNOW WHITE: As soon as we entered the forest, I felt chills down my spine. After the experiences I had when my stepmother abandoned me, I couldn't help but feel a bit lost.**

As the girls gathered near the river, they were greeted by none other than Ithaca, _Top Princess_ judge and former princess herself. The contestants cheered.

"Hello, ladies!" she exclaimed, curtsying in her blue gown.

"Hello, Ithaca!" they called back, grinning from ear to ear.

**ARIEL: It's so exciting that we get to do a challenge with Ithaca! We see her all the time at panel, but we hardly even know her.**

"I'm sure you all are wondering what today's Fiona Mail could _possibly_ mean," Ithaca said with a laugh. "Now, as a princess, you will have to connect with others – and not just the people around you, either. You will have to forge a connection with nature."

**JASMINE: Nature? Trust me, I have a tiger and a monkey and an entire menagerie back home. Connecting with nature should be a piece of cake!**

Ithaca smiled. "One way to connect with nature is with your voice," she continued. "So today, we will have a singing challenge!"

Since many of the contestants loved to sing anyway, they cheered at the announcement.

"Each of you will sing _Think of Me_, from the musical Phantom of the Opera," she told the girls, "and for those of you who are unfamiliar with it, I will give you each sheet music and lyrics."

After taking the sheet music from Ithaca, the girls lined up, each singing the song in its entirety.

"_Think of me… think of me fondly when we've said goodbye_," Ariel sang.

"_Remember me… once in a while, please promise me you'll try_," Aurora continued.

"_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free_…" sang Cinderella.

"_If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me_," Belle sang.

Once the nine remaining contestants finished the song, Ithaca came to the front of the group once more.

"Lovely singing from all of you!" Ithaca exclaimed, her smile warm. "Before I announce today's challenge winner and her prize, I would like to tell you how I feel that each of you performed today. Let's start with you, Jasmine."

Jasmine grinned and stepped forward.

"Jasmine, you have an exquisite voice, but you seemed a bit shaky in certain parts. You're such a confident girl, but for some reason your singing didn't seem to convey that."

She nodded and stepped back.

"Next we have Wendy."

Wendy bit her lip nervously.

"Wendy, your voice was fairly strong, but you seemed so far away today," Ithaca told her. "It seems as though a lot is on your mind. Is anything wrong?"

The girls all turned to stare at her. Aurora cocked her head as she wondered if this had anything to do with Wendy's odd behavior that morning.

"Nothing at all," Wendy lied. "But thank you." She stepped back into the crowd.

"Belle, your turn."

Belle smiled.

"Belle, you have a beautiful voice," Ithaca told her, "and it seemed as though you were truly focused on your surroundings. Wonderful job."

"Thank you," the young princess replied, curtsying graciously.

"Snow White."

Somewhat shakily, Snow White stepped forward.

"Snow White, your voice is pleasant," Ithaca informed her. "The woodland creatures seemed attracted by your voice… but then you seemed to waver a bit. You came across as a little intimidated by the situation."

Snow White sighed. "I have some painful memories involving a forest like this," she admitted to the crowd. "It was hard for me to think of anything else."

Ithaca nodded. "Thank you for sharing that with us," she told her. "That is something you must learn to conquer in the weeks to come. Next, Aurora."

Aurora stepped forward.

"You were superb," Ithaca told her. "Your voice has such a range, such a depth that the entire forest seemed to want to hear you sing. Great job."

Aurora smiled. "Thank you," she said, stepping back toward the rest of the girls.

"Meg."

Meg looked up. The girls watched to see if her expression had changed since the previous challenge, but no one could discern much.

"You have a very strong voice, but I feel like there's something you're holding back," Ithaca told her. "Perhaps something that you're afraid the world will see. I hope you learn to let go of that."

Meg nodded and returned to the group.

**MEG: This always seems to happen to me. The judges are constantly criticizing me for not opening up, but how do they know this isn't just the way I am?**

"Cinderella, you're up."

Cinderella smiled as she made her way to the front.

"You did a wonderful job," Ithaca praised her. "The birds especially seemed to flock to you. That shows a true connection to nature."

"Thank you!" Cinderella exclaimed.

"Next, Mulan."

Mulan stepped forward.

"Mulan, you seemed a little nervous, actually," Ithaca told her. "You are a warrior princess, but you had difficulty getting over your nerves. Remember, there is a reason we chose you for this competition."

Mulan bowed.

"Finally, Ariel."

Ariel approached her.

"A lovely voice!" Ithaca exclaimed. "I could see why the Sea Witch tried to steal your voice away… you could enchant anyone with it. I looked over at the river while you were singing, and it seemed as though all of the fish had rushed over to the edge of the water to hear you. Excellent job."

"Thank you," Ariel responded, smiling shyly. No matter how many times she had been complimented on her voice, such admiration still made her blush.

"Unfortunately, while so many of you did so well, only one of you can win the challenge prize," Ithaca said. "The winner of today's challenge will receive five free voice lessons with the famed Phantom of the Opera himself, all the way in Paris, as soon as the competition is over."

The girls cheered at the prospect of the challenge prize.

**BELLE: I've read all about the Phantom! Although many people are scared of his appearance, he's got such a talent and it would be amazing to work with him.**

"Enough of my stalling," Ithaca said with a laugh. "The winner of today's challenge is…"

The contestants held hands in anticipation.

"Aurora!"

Aurora grinned as her name was called. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed, rushing up to Ithaca and giving her a hug. "Thank you so much!"

**AURORA: Finally, I won a challenge! It's about time!**

Ithaca tossed the girls a fond smile. "This afternoon has been magnificent," she told them, "but now I must go. I will see you all again soon!"

"Goodbye, Ithaca!" the contestants called back, before the carriage came to whisk them away once more.

* * *

About an hour later, the princesses arrived back at the mansion. While some headed to the kitchen for dinner, Cinderella hoped she could go to the cellar to use the Magic Mirror.

"I was _so_ pleased to speak with my Prince Charming today," Snow White gushed loudly to Aurora from the couch, just loud enough for Cinderella to hear. "He is the perfect man for me."

Trying to ignore her, Cinderella made her way through the corridors to the secret passageway. Her heart pounded as a part of her wondered if Snow White really was telling the truth. Could it be that Prince Charming had taken _two_ fiancés? Could it be that he had lied to her the entire time?

_That's nonsense,_ Cinderella thought to herself as she entered the cellar. _He _loves_ me… he always has. _Approaching the Magic Mirror, the golden-haired beauty took a deep breath before she spoke.

"_Magic Mirror up above_," she chanted slowly, "_reveal the Prince I truly love._"

She sat by the mirror, petrified as she watched the flash of lights across the glass. What if she learned something awful just now?

Suddenly, Prince Charming appeared in the reflection, a grin on his handsome face. He sat in the drawing room of the castle, the place just as pristine as they had left it. Cinderella exhaled.

"Hello, beautiful!" he greeted her charismatically. "How is my princess doing this fine day?"

Cinderella hesitated before revealing a delicate smile. "Hello, my Prince," she said softly, vulnerably. "I've missed you so."

Prince Charming ran a hand through his perfect dark hair. "Of course you have," he teased. She noticed he hadn't said he felt the same, and wondered if that meant anything. "So, have you won the _Top Princess_ title yet?"

"No, not yet," she told him. "There are still eight others here and they're all very talented."

"I'm sure none of them hold a candle to your beauty," Prince Charming tried to assure her, tossing one of his flawless smiles.

Cinderella blushed. "You always know just what to say," she replied with a chuckle. "What have you been up to since I left?"

For the first time in their conversation, something about Prince Charming's expression wasn't so perfect. His eyes began to shift a bit and he seemed a bit shaky in his speech. "Oh… er… the usual," he answered vaguely, not bothering to explain any further. "But enough about me. Something seems to be troubling you."

She sighed. "Oh, it's nothing," Cinderella said. "Just… well… you wouldn't happen to know a girl named Snow White, would you?"

Charming furrowed his brow. "Heavens no," he replied, though something about him still seemed a bit off. "Why do you ask?"

"She claims she's engaged to you," Cinderella told him, trying to laugh it off. She needed the truth. "How silly, right?"

Charming laughed. "Of course it's silly!" he boomed. "How could I be engaged to _two_ girls at once?"

Cinderella smiled. "I knew she was lying," she said, feeling slightly better about the situation.

"Besides," Charming told her, this time much more subdued, "you're the only girl for me."

* * *

Meanwhile, the others sat down for dinner in the kitchen.

"What a spectacular voice you have!" Snow White gushed. "Don't you agree, girls? Aurora is wonderful!"

Aurora offered a humble smile. "That's sweet of you to say, Snow."

"It _is_ true, though," Wendy told her, speaking up for the first time in what felt like hours.

"Well, don't mind me saying, but you were a welcome surprise, Wendy!" Aurora replied. "No one had ever heard you sing before… but you have _such_ a lovely voice."

Jasmine nodded. "You hit every note perfectly," she agreed. "You would've gotten a great critique if Ithaca didn't think you were troubled by something."

Wendy shrugged.

"Something _is_ troubling you, though, isn't it?" Belle asked softly. "Is there anything you wish to tell us?"

"No, thank you," Wendy replied with a sigh. "Will you please excuse me for a moment?" She stood up, set her napkin down on the table and hurried out of the kitchen.

**WENDY: I'm perfectly fine. I wish the girls would stop asking… I can take care of myself!**

"That was weird," Meg remarked after Wendy fled the room. "What's going on with her?"

"She was acting strange when we woke up earlier," Aurora commented. "I was worried but I thought it was just because she missed Alice."

"They _were_ quite a pair, those two," Snow White agreed. "But still…"

"I think it's something else," Mulan said, "but I don't know what."

"Perhaps she's in love!" Ariel exclaimed, smiling at the thought.

**ARIEL: My first thought was that Wendy was acting this way because she's met someone. After all, love can make us all a bit crazy!**

"Perhaps," Aurora agreed, "but it still doesn't explain everything. For instance, she wasn't in our room last night when I went to sleep."

"Little Miss Rule Breaker!" Meg laughed. "She's obviously sneaking out at night."

"But where?" Belle asked. "We've got everything we need right here."

"Perhaps tonight we should do some reconnaissance," Mulan suggested, a twinkle in her eye. And with that, the girls got to planning.

* * *

That evening, several of the girls stood on guard. While Belle pretended to read the rest of her book in the den, Ariel hid out by the pool, and Snow White spent her time washing dishes in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Mulan and Meg hid in the bushes near Wendy's window, clad in camouflage (courtesy of their morning shopping spree), and Cinderella guarded the front door as Jasmine sat patiently in the garden.

On cue, Aurora ambled into the bedroom she shared with Wendy, who sat on her bed in a clean pink nightgown. "I'm exhausted," Aurora informed her, feigning a yawn. "I think I'm going to sleep." She climbed into her bed.

Wendy nodded. "Good night, Aurora," she said somewhat absentmindedly.

"Sweet dreams," Aurora replied, resting her head on her pillow and pretending to drift off.

Wendy looked around the room carefully. Peter was to show up any minute; she couldn't let anyone see her leave. She turned off the light, and watched for the golden boy.

Moments later, she heard a light tapping on her window. As quietly as she could, she approached the window, opened it, and climbed out. "Hello, Peter!" she greeted him in a loud whisper as she shut the window behind her. She kissed him quickly on the cheek as he had done to her the night before, and even in the moonlight she could tell that he was blushing.

"Off to Neverland it is!" Peter exclaimed, sprinkling some fairy dust over the two of them before they flew away.

Once the two were out of sight, Mulan and Meg exited the bushes.

"That was one stylish exit," Meg noted. "But who was _that_?"

Jasmine appeared from the garden. "It's Peter Pan!" she exclaimed. "The boy that never grows up! Wendy told us about him, remember?"

Aurora got up from the bed and opened the window to talk to the girls. "This is completely against the rules," she said, "but more than that, I'm worried about her."

* * *

The next morning, Wendy snuck in to a room of eight fully alert princesses.

"Wendy," Cinderella said tersely, "is there something you need to tell us?"

Knowing she had been caught in the act, Wendy's eyes widened and her heart began to pound. "How did you know?"

"We caught you sneaking out last night," Aurora explained. "But listen… we're worried about you! We don't know where you're going or what you're doing with this boy!"

Wendy sighed. "His name is Peter Pan," she told them, "and I care about him very much. He would never hurt me."

"But you left with him without telling a soul!" Jasmine exclaimed. "You know we want you to be safe."

"I _am_ safe," Wendy told the girls, her eyes beginning to tear up. "I'm just lost."

**CINDERELLA: Just seeing the poor girl like this makes me want to take back every negative thing I've ever said about her. She's so young… so scared. She needs to find a place for herself.**

"We've all been lost before," Belle told her gently. "Each and every one of us. Let us help you."

Wendy shook her head and blinked back the tears. "I'm fine," she tried to convince them. "Really, I am."

"No," Meg told her, "you're not. You're running away and that doesn't fix things. Trust me… I've been there."

"But…" Wendy trailed off. She took a deep breath. "I love him."

"Perhaps you do," Mulan agreed, "but that's not what you're here for. You're here for this competition… you're here to win!"

"You have all the time in the world for this boy," Snow White told her. "But right now, you are here for this one thing! Don't lose your sparkle."

Wendy sighed. "It may be too late for that."

The girls moved in to give her a group hug.

"Don't give up yet, Wendy," Ariel whispered to her. "Don't give up."

**WENDY: I know I resisted it at first, but I really am glad the girls cared enough to come together for me. It truly made a difference.**

* * *

Lunchtime had passed, and life in the mansion was somewhat normal again. Ariel and Jasmine spent the afternoon in the garden with Wendy, who told them all about her adventures in Neverland, while Belle began to reread _Phantom of the Opera_ and the others finished up in the kitchen.

"Prince Charming and I are planning our wedding in the springtime," Snow White mentioned casually to Aurora, who was busy scrubbing one of the plates in the sink. "We're going to have lilies and orchids and every flower you could ever dream of!"

Cinderella bit her lip, trying to ignore the girl.

"That sounds lovely," Aurora told her, her voice remaining somewhat neutral as she looked to see Cinderella's expression. She wanted so badly to remain close friends with both girls, but it seemed impossible that such a thing would ever happen.

"Oh, it is," Snow White continued. "He wants an outdoor wedding, you know. Something surrounded by nature."

Cinderella smirked. "You are truly something, you know that?" She crossed her arm. "You don't even know Charming. He wants an _indoor _wedding, at the altar where his parents were married!"

Snow White coughed. "That's funny, dear… because I just spoke with Charming and he had absolutely no idea who you were… told me he couldn't _possibly _have two fiancés and that I was clearly the only girl for him!"

"You liar!" Cinderella shouted, holding back tears. "How _dare_ you!"

Slowly, the girls who were outside and scattered across the house entered the kitchen, unsure of what to do.

"How dare _I_?" Snow White shouted back. "How dare _you_?"

Cinderella launched forward to smack Snow White across the face. Unfazed by this, Snow White reached across to pull Cinderella's hair.

**MEG: What is this, **_**The Jerry Springer Show**_**? [laughs slightly] **_**Princesses Gone Wild**_**, I guess.**

The fight soon began to escalate, but before any real damage was done, Mulan and Meg each stepped in, pulling Cinderella and Snow White apart.

"Leave each other alone!" Mulan exclaimed, holding back a fuming Snow White. "This is ridiculous!"

"There has to be a logical explanation for this," Aurora said, taking a deep breath. "There just has to be."

"Let's worry about that later," Belle said. "Right now, we have other issues." She motioned toward the foyer, where a Fiona Mail was waiting.

**SNOW WHITE: This is **_**so**_** not the time for a Fiona Mail. That's all I have to say.**

The girls headed toward the foyer hesitantly, and Wendy picked up the note.

"_Remember always to listen to your heart. It will guide you in the right direction. Love, Fiona,_" Wendy read aloud.

The carriage arrived, and the girls boarded it without a word.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at a huge building with the name _Royal Records_ written on the sign. The girls entered, took the elevator to the sixth floor, and were quickly greeted by Ithaca.

"Welcome, princesses!" she greeted them. "Today we will put yesterday's challenge to the test. You were each asked to sing _Think of Me_ in the forest and to try to connect with nature as best as possible. Today, you will write and record your own songs! Your songs should reflect who you are and give us a glimpse of what makes you _you_. We will judge your music at the next panel!"

**WENDY: I'm worried about this. I don't sing often and I don't know how easy it will be for me to write lyrics on such short notice.**

Ithaca directed each of the girls to a separate room, where they would have fifteen minutes to write a song and then fifteen more to record it.

**CINDERELLA [eyes red]: I don't think I did as well as I would've liked. My song was good, but the whole time I couldn't help but think of the Prince Charming debacle. What if Snow White **_**isn't**_** lying?**

When the girls were finished, they hurried back out to the carriage to return to the mansion.

* * *

The next day, as Cinderella ate her breakfast, she heard someone call her name.

"Cinderella!" Aurora shouted from across the mansion. "Cinderella, come quick!"

Cinderella dropped the toast she was eating and hurried to meet Aurora in the den. "What's so urgent, Aurora?"

"You need to see this," Aurora said cryptically, taking Cinderella's hand and leading her through the secret passageway.

When they arrived in the cellar, Cinderella frowned as she saw Snow White was already there. "Why did you bring me here, Aurora?" she asked coolly. "I don't wish to see her."

"No, Cinderella, look!" Aurora urged her, pointing to the mirror. There they saw two dark-haired princes, one of which Cinderella recognized as her own Prince Charming.

"What is going on?" she demanded.

Snow White turned to her and sighed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "There are _two _Prince Charmings."

"_Two_?" Cinderella repeated, her own eyes beginning to tear up.

"We met because we have the same wedding planner and there was a mix-up," the unfamiliar Prince told her. "Little did we know there were two of us!"

Cinderella's prince smiled. "We got around to talking and realized that we were both engaged to _Top Princess_ contestants!"

Cinderella burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" Charming asked, reaching out to her even though no contact was possible.

"I thought…" Cinderella took a deep breath, and tried to wipe away her tears. "I just feel so horrible for the way I've acted."

"So do I," Snow White agreed, hanging her head in shame.

"I am so sorry," Cinderella apologized, reaching out to shake Snow White's hand in a truce. "Do you forgive me?"

Snow White pulled Cinderella into a hug. "Only if you forgive me," she replied.

**SNOW WHITE: I can't believe how childish we've been. If we had just **_**listened **_**to our hearts instead of our fears, we could have avoided this drama!**

Aurora watched the two princesses and beamed. Finally, the three of them could be friends!

"But wait…" Cinderella frowned, turning back to the mirror. "Why were you so secretive yesterday when I asked you what you had been doing? You had me thinking you had two fiancés!"

"_Two_ fiancés! That's preposterous!" both Princes exclaimed. The girls laughed at this.

"I wanted to surprise you," Cinderella's prince told her. "I was making plans for the wedding!"

The group laughed at this.

**AURORA: This looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship.**

* * *

"Fiona Mail!" Aurora called. "_Tonight you will meet with the judges. Only eight will continue on in the hope of becoming the World's Next Top Princess. Love, Fiona_."

Jasmine gasped. "Can you believe it's already down to nine of us?" she asked, crossing her arms. "I still remember when Jane was here."

"This competition is moving quickly," Mulan agreed, "which is why we need to enjoy the time we have here."

**MULAN: I was definitely nervous at yesterday's recording session. I hope my nerves weren't noticeable on record, though!**

The carriage arrived to drop the girls off at panel. For once, there was no drama on the ride over there. The girls lingered in the carriage, not wanting to lose another princess, before slowly heading into the judging room.

Fiona stood at the front of the room, a smile on her face. "Welcome back, girls," she said, her voice calm and cool. "This week, you learned to use your beautiful voices to connect with others. A princess will be expected to sing on numerous occasions, so this will be great practice for you! Before we listen to your recordings, let me introduce our judges – the first, Nolan, our noted frog prince, who has made the ultimate transformation. Rumplestiltskin, princess coach extraordinaire. And Ithaca, former princess and current princess trainer, who helped you out in your challenges this week! We have some fabulous prizes, including a job as spokeswoman for all the princesses of the world, a custom-designed summer chateau in the location of your choice, and a brand new wardrobe catered specifically to your preferences and interests. Let's get started! Up first, Cinderella."

Cinderella stepped forward, smiling.

"Well, look at you, Cinderella!" Fiona exclaimed. "Such a beautiful smile on your face!"

"I've had a wonderful day," Cinderella replied, curtsying for the hostess.

"How lovely!" Fiona returned the curtsy. "Let's hear your best recording."

Suddenly, a beautiful score began to fill the room. "_A dream is a wish your heart makes… when you're fast asleep… in dreams you will lose your heartache… whatever you wish for, you keep…"_

The song continued until its end, at which Fiona shut it off and turned to the princess who stood before her. "It's a beautiful song, Cinderella."

"Beautiful indeed," Nolan agreed. "And yet, something is missing."

"You were so connected to your surroundings during the challenge," Ithaca told her, "but you seem somewhat distracted on record. It's strange, because I might expect it to be the other way around."

"Thanks, Cinderella," Fiona concluded. "Up next, Meg."

Meg stepped forward.

"You've been criticized in the past for not being able to open up," Fiona remarked. "Let's see if you were able to overcome that."

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that… no man is worth the aggravation… that's ancient history, been there, done that…"_ the song continued to an ardent, _"I won't say I'm in love._"

"You have such a distinct voice," Fiona told her, "but what I love best about this song is that it shows a different side of you."

"This is the side of you that I wanted to see at the challenge!" Ithaca exclaimed. "We can tell that you're strong and self-assured, but this song shows that you do have a softer, more vulnerable side. It's the most you've ever really opened up to any of us."

"Great job," Fiona said. "Next, Snow White."

Snow White stepped forward.

"Let's hear your best take."

"_Someday my prince will come… someday we'll meet again… and away to his castle we'll go…"_

Snow White beamed as the music played.

"You have a very old-fashioned voice," Rumplestiltskin remarked. "I'm not sure if I like it or not."

"Snow, I liked your voice, but I had a problem with your subject matter. You were very focused on finding your prince in this song," Fiona said, "and I think that's very cliché. As a top princess, you don't need a man to make you who you are! Next, Aurora."

Aurora stepped forward.

"You were our challenge winner this week!" Fiona exclaimed. "Congratulations. Let's hear the song you came up with."

"_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream… I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar…"_

When the music ended, Fiona spoke. "It's a pretty song, to be sure, and you sing it so well… but it was a bit cliché for me as well. There's nothing wrong with a love song, and your lyrics show that you're not completely dependent on this person, but it still doesn't completely capture me."

"You have a beautiful voice, though," Nolan told her. "You hit every note perfectly. I don't know what you'll accomplish at your vocal lessons, since you seem to already know what you're doing!"

"Thanks, Aurora." Fiona waved her back. "Next, Wendy."

"Let's hear your best recording."

Wendy took a deep breath as her song began to play. It was a lullaby she had sung to the Lost Boys in Neverland, but she wasn't sure how apt this song would be for the challenge at hand.

"_Well, a mother, a real mother… is the most wonderful person in the world… She's the angel voice that bids you good night, kisses your cheek, whispers 'sleep tight' … Your mother and mine…"_

Fiona frowned. "Sweetie, you have a good voice, but I don't think this song was appropriate. This doesn't tell us much of anything about you or your dreams… it's more of a lullaby than anything else."

Wendy curtsied and stepped back.

"Next we have Belle."

Belle stepped forward.

"Let's hear your best song."

"_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere… I want it more than I can tell… and for once it might be grand to have someone understand… I want so much more than they've got planned…"_

"It's short," Fiona said, "but it's lovely. Amazing how you've captured those feelings of ambition in your song. I think it's something a lot of people could relate to."

"It really is," Ithaca agreed. "And your voice is so pure. You really outdid yourself on this one."

Belle blushed before stepping back.

"Next up, Ariel."

Ariel bounced forward, smiling.

"Let's hear what you've got for us!" Fiona exclaimed.

"_I wanna be where the people are… I wanna see, wanna see them dancing… walking around on those – what do you call em? Oh – feet!" _The song continued with, "_Wandering free, wish I could be part of that world…_"

The song ended, and Fiona smiled.

"You too have a lovely voice, also very pure," she told the former mermaid. "I'm sure many can relate with the idea of being on the outside, looking in."

"You have great personality," Nolan told her, "and that really comes through in your music."

"Thanks, Ariel. Up next, Mulan. Let's hear it."

The music turned on, and the group turned to listen.

"_Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Somehow I cannot hide who I am, though I've tried…"_

"Another lovely hit," Fiona told her. "Your voice isn't the strongest in this competition, but you've definitely hit on a topic that others can relate to. Great job, Mulan."

"Thank you," Mulan said, bowing.

"And finally, we have Jasmine."

Jasmine stepped forward.

"_A whole new world… a dazzling place I never knew… but when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you…"_

Fiona frowned. "This sounds like it would be such a pretty song," she told Jasmine, "if it were a duet."

Jasmine shrugged. "I suppose it was meant to be."

"Duets are all fine and good," Fiona told her, "but eventually you must learn to stand on your own."

Jasmine nodded, then stepped back.

"All right, girls, are you ready to face the music?" Fiona took out her famous bag of tiaras. "I have nine beautiful young princesses standing before me, but only eight tiaras in my bag. If I call your name, that means you are still in the running towards becoming the World's Next Top Princess. The first name I am going to call is…"

The girls' hearts pounded as they awaited the first callout.

"Belle."

Belle beamed at this, accepting her tiara graciously from Fiona. "Thank you so much," she whispered, taking her place on the side of the judging room.

"The next girl is… Ariel."

Ariel stepped forward to accept her tiara.

"Meg. Mulan. Aurora. Cinderella."

Cinderella took her tiara, sighed in relief, and joined the other five girls.

"The next name I am going to call," Fiona said softly, "is Jasmine."

Jasmine exhaled. She wiped the tears from her eyes and hurried forward to accept her tiara.

"Would Wendy and Snow White please step forward?"

The two princesses, gripping each other's hands tightly, approached Fiona, each with tears forming in their eyes.

"Two beautiful princesses stand before me," Fiona said, "but I only have _one_ tiara in my hands. I will only call _one_ name. The girl whose name I do not call must immediately return to the mansion, pack her belongs… and go home."

Snow White burst into tears, and Wendy began to shake.

"I'll start with you, Snow White. You're such a pretty girl, but throughout this competition your performance has been mediocre at best. We don't see you performing to the best of your abilities and that makes the judges and me wonder if you have a future in this competition."

Snow White bit her quivering lip and nodded, the tears still falling.

"And then we have you, Wendy," Fiona said. "Our youngest contestant… possibly one of the most unique girls here, but it seems that you don't know _what_ you want. You have so many talents, but unless you _want_ to be here, you won't be able to shine."

Wendy rested her head on Snow White's shoulder as the two comforted each other.

"So who stays?" Fiona asks, her eyes burning into the two contestants'. After an unbearable pause, she finally answered her own question.

"Snow White," she said, pulling out the eighth tiara, "you need to put your best foot forward."

Snow White wiped away her tears, hugged Wendy, accepted the tiara and took her place among the others.

"Wendy, come over here." Fiona beckoned the young girl. "Don't think for a moment that you didn't have the potential to win this. You just seemed unsure of what you wanted and it showed in your performance. If you can find yourself, I think you'll have a real future in whatever you choose."

"Thank you so much," Wendy told her, her eyes watering. "Thank you for the opportunity."

"Oh, come here, girl!" Fiona pulled Wendy into a hug. "Best of luck to you."

Wendy approached the group and hugged each of them individually, before departing the judging room with her final farewell.

* * *

**WENDY [standing by the window in her room]: A part of me knew all week that this would be the end. I'm still discovering who I am and trying to decide who I shall become… and such uncertainty probably isn't right for a competition like this. Still, I shall miss all the girls terribly, as they stood by me through the roughest point and managed to teach me a lot about myself. I don't know where I'll be in a year, but I do know that now I'll be heading back to Neverland with Peter, where I know I am always welcome. It might not be my destiny, but perhaps that isn't something I have to decide right away.**

* * *

**Author Note:** I don't own any of the songs in this chapter, including the Phantom of the Opera stuff! Thanks to everyone who stuck by me throughout this enormous chapter… I hope you enjoyed it! Also, thanks to all of my Chapter 4 reviewers: _HermioneRose, ARose4UandMe, Zayz, ChaosandMayhem, lallyzippo, Bwaygal, corset-rebellion-follower, TheAPrincess, missingthepoint, Spirit of the Earth, MackenzieW, luvnote4u, TwiDawnLight, Disney-fr3ak, futureauthor13, CurryCurran, _and _Raberba girl_. You guys rock!


	6. A Royal Surprise

**Author Note:** Oh dear! I am so sorry for waiting TWO YEARS to update. In that time, both _The Princess and the Frog_ and _Tangled _have been released, which means that I have waited far too long to continue this story. I hope you can forgive me!

Let me know what you think about the following chapter. I promise I will try to update more often from now on, especially as the number of contestants dwindles! Enjoy.

* * *

**A Royal Surprise**

**FIONA: Previously on the World's Next Top Princess, the girls had the chance to exercise their vocal cords – not only in the challenges, but in the house as well! Cinderella and Snow White came head to head in their fight over Prince Charming, while the rest of the contestants had a heart-to-heart with Wendy. Some girls thrived in the creation of their own songs, but while Snow White was critiqued for her cliché subject matter, Wendy was ultimately sent home for her lack of confidence. Only eight girls remain… who will be eliminated tonight?**

As Belle followed the other princesses into the mansion, she couldn't help but smile. The evening had been bittersweet – what with young Wendy's elimination at panel – but it had also been the first time in the competition that Belle had ever received a first call-out.

**BELLE: I couldn't believe my luck at panel tonight! Not too long ago, I was just an average girl living a perfectly boring life in a village in France. The first thing I wanted to do was to tell Adam all about my night!**

Setting her belongings down on the nearest table, Belle ran around the corridor to the secret passageway that led to the cellar. She sidestepped the cobwebs hanging from the doorway, and approached the Magic Mirror as quickly as possible.

"_Magic Mirror up above_," she recited, "_reveal the prince I truly love_."

The mirror lit up, but when its reflection finally settled on a single image, all Belle could see was the West Wing of her old castle, with no prince waiting for her.

"Adam?" she called out somewhat tentatively, wondering if he was playing some sort of joke on her. In spite of her urgency, she smiled at the thought. "Adam! Cut it out… it's me, Belle!"

But there was no answer. Belle waited for her prince to appear in the reflection, but after a moment, the mirror returned to its original appearance. With a sigh, she turned and left the room.

**BELLE: I'm a little disappointed that I couldn't talk to Adam tonight, but I suppose there's always tomorrow. This is bound to happen at some point, right?**

Meanwhile on the other side of the mansion, Snow White lay curled up on her bed, weeping into her pillow.

"It could have been me this week!" she sobbed in reference to her bottom two placement. "I could have been sent home!"

**SNOW WHITE: Tonight's panel was a disaster! Rumplestiltskin said my voice was too old-fashioned for him, and even Fiona called me mediocre. I feel as if the judges just don't **_**like**_** me anymore.**

Cinderella reached for a handkerchief to dry the girl's tears, while Aurora combed Snow White's hair.

"But it _wasn't_ you," Aurora reminded her gently. "There is a reason they kept you in the competition."

"You have the potential to improve," Cinderella added. "And you did very well in the etiquette challenges, remember?"

"But Wendy – " Snow White began to argue.

"Wendy lost her spark," Cinderella replied firmly. "She's a sweet girl, but she was never built for this competition the way we are."

**CINDERELLA: I'll admit that as I was comforting Snow, I couldn't help but worry about my own fate in the competition. I'd never let on to the other girls, since **_**everyone**_** sees me as the glue that holds this house together, but I'm a bit scared. I haven't done terribly throughout the competition, but I certainly need to step it up this round.**

Snow White looked up from her pillow, her eyes puffy and red, and sniffled a bit before sitting up straight. "Do you think so?"

"Of course, dear," Cinderella responded, patting her new friend on the back.

Aurora stood up from her seat on the edge of the bed and then plopped down right between them. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if the three of us made it to the final round?"

Amidst her tears, Snow White managed a smile.

* * *

"I think tonight calls for a little celebration," Mulan told Meg, reaching into the kitchen cabinet.

Meg snorted. "We pig out _every_ night, Mulan," she replied, raising an eyebrow. "We don't need to call it a 'celebration' just to feel better about ourselves."

"I'm not talking about food!" Mulan laughed, pulling two pristine glasses out of the cabinet. She reached into the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of grape juice, which she then poured into each glass. "A toast!" She brought the glasses over to the couch, where Meg was currently unwrapping a bar of chocolate.

"A toast?" Meg grinned. "For what? Tweedledee and Tweedledum finally making up and becoming new best friends? Somehow I feel like that's going to come back and bite us in the –"

"Meg!" Mulan tried to sound admonishing, but she couldn't help but snicker at this. "Come on, they're… pleasant."

Meg rolled her eyes. "Pleasant? Mulan, girls like that are the reason I didn't have friends in Greece. They're like villains in disguise."

**MEG: It's Cinderella that really bugs me the most… she's like the little ringleader of the Princess Stepford Wives, and she acts like she can do no wrong.**

"You're exaggerating." Although Mulan was not a particularly huge fan of Cinderella or Snow White, she wanted to keep the peace as best as possible. She had seen _enough_ war in her life. "Besides, our toast has nothing to do with the other girls. I wanted to celebrate how well _we're_ doing in the competition so far!"

Flipping her long hair over her shoulder, Meg smiled. "I guess we can do your way, then." She held out her glass.

Mulan followed suit. "To us," she declared, "for sticking around in the competition!"

Meg laughed. "To us," she continued, "for being relatable and showing _vulnerability_. Bottoms up!"

The two clinked glasses together and drank their grape juice in merriment.

**MULAN: I didn't exactly start out at the top of the pack when the competition began, but I'm good at taking criticism and so I've done a lot better in the past few panels. There's nowhere to go but up.**

"Tonight was a close one!" Jasmine exclaimed as she entered the room, filling her own cup of juice. "What are you girls up to?"

Mulan smiled. "Just relaxing a bit after tonight's panel," she explained, breaking off a piece of Meg's candy bar and taking a bite. "What about you?"

Jasmine leaned against the countertop to face the girls. "I went down to the cellar to call Al on the Magic Mirror a few minutes ago, but he didn't pick up." She took a sip of her juice. "Have either of you had that problem today?"

Meg shrugged. "I haven't called Herc since yesterday," she admitted. "But that's weird that he didn't pick up."

"Isn't it?" Jasmine sighed. "He told me he always keeps his mirror with him, but today when I called, all I could see was the menagerie of the palace, where he must have left it."

**JASMINE: The hardest part of this whole competition is being away from my loved ones… Aladdin, my father, Rajah, Genie, Abu... but I know that if I win, it will be a wonderful opportunity for all of us.**

"He could just be asleep," Mulan proposed. "Why don't you try him again tomorrow?"

"Yes," Jasmine replied thoughtfully. "Tomorrow."

* * *

The following morning, Aurora awoke to the call of "Fiona Mail!"

Rolling over in bed, she glanced at the clock. 11:24am? It was almost noon! No wonder none of the other girls were in the room. She pulled the covers off of her body immediately and ran into the foyer.

"_Step right up! You're in for a royal surprise,_" Belle read aloud. "_Love, Fiona._"

"Royal surprise!" Snow White called out excitedly. "It's obvious we're getting princess spa treatment. I just know it!"

The group of girls erupted in chatter, discussing what could possibly be the royal surprise they were about to receive. Meanwhile, Ariel appeared rather distracted.

"Is everything all right?" Aurora asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder supportively. "You don't seem like your usual self."

Ariel shook her head. "It's Erik," she explained, her eyes wide. "He didn't answer when I tried to contact him earlier. I'm worried about him!"

**ARIEL: I nearly lost Erik twice. I couldn't bear to lose him again!**

Belle spun around when she heard this. "I tried Adam last night and had the same problem," she told her. "In fact, has anyone had any success with the Magic Mirror since panel?"

The other girls exchanged glances, while Jasmine shook her head.

"This cannot possibly be a coincidence," Belle concluded. "We'll have to -"

"We need to get to the bottom of this!" Cinderella interrupted, crossing her arms. "I _have_ to talk to Charming today!"

Meg scoffed. "Oh, right," she countered, placing a hand on her hip. "Like the rest of us don't have significant others to talk to?"

Narrowing her eyes, Cinderella took a step closer to Meg. "Don't start with me," she warned her. "None of us have time for your sarcastic little remarks right now."

**CINDERELLA: Megara has been a nuisance since Day One. She has no respect for any of the other girls here, and she simply doesn't fit the mold to be the World's Next Top Princess. If anyone should go home this week, it's her.**

Meg opened her mouth to reply, but before any words came out, the girls heard a honk from the carriage outside.

"Princess spas!" Snow White exclaimed, thrusting the front door open at once. The others followed her outside, having already forgotten the tension that was rising outside.

Moments later, the girls stepped inside a large building, where they were led to a room with mirrors, hardwood floors, and wooden bars lining the walls. Once they stepped inside, they were greeted by none other than Rumplestiltskin, princess coach extraordinaire.

**AURORA: When I saw Rumplestiltskin in the room, my heart skipped a beat. He's possibly the most critical judge at panel, so it is certainly important to impress him in the challenge today.**

"Hello, ladies!" Rumplestiltskin grinned. "Welcome to my personal _dance studio_!"

The princesses squealed in excitement at the very mention of dance.

"As top princesses, you will be invited to many fancy events where you will be expected to dance," the judge explained, "and so it is very important that you learn some basic dance moves."

For the next several minutes, Rumplestiltskin demonstrated several different positions and steps, and approached each girl to practice with. While some of the girls (Cinderella, Snow White, and Aurora in particular) seemed to catch on with ease, others had a more difficult time.

**MULAN: I can't seem to figure out what I'm doing out there! I'm a nimble warrior, but somehow that doesn't translate **_**at all **_**to my dance skills.**

"Now that you've learned some of the basics," Rumplestiltskin announced, "it is time to make things interesting with a little dance challenge!"

**JASMINE: A dance challenge? Finally a chance for us to have some real fun!**

"Of course," the tiny judge continued, "you'll need some partners to dance with!"

Suddenly, the door to the studio opened, and in walked eight handsome princes…

Eight very _familiar_ handsome princes.

"Oh my goodness!" Snow White shrieked, running to her Prince Charming as quickly as she could.

As it registered in their minds that _their_ princes were in the same room as them, the princesses hurried over to them, grinning in excitement.

**AURORA: The 'royal surprise' was even better than any of us imagined – getting to see our husbands and fiancées again! I don't think I've been **_**this**_** happy to see Philip since the first time I awoke to his kiss.**

Prince Erik lifted Ariel in his arms and spun her around in a circle. "You have no idea how much I've missed you!" he exclaimed, kissing her softly on the cheek. "Life is no fun back home without you."

Meanwhile, Jasmine and Aladdin seemed to embrace more passionately in front of the rest of the group. Apparently their meeting required no words.

Cinderella leaned in and whispered in her prince's ear, "Are you ready to win this challenge?"

Prince Charming chuckled. "Absolutely," he whispered back.

**CINDERELLA: I was pleased to learn that our challenge would involve dancing. One dance was all it took for Charming and me to fall in love, so I am more than confident that we will win this!**

"I think that's enough of a reunion for now," Rumplestiltskin interrupted the ecstatic couples. "Your challenge today is to perform a simple waltz with your prince. The winner of this challenge will receive a candlelit dinner for two."

The girls cheered. Rumplestiltskin ambled over to the nearby phonograph set up in the corner of the room and the sounds of a beautiful orchestra began to fill the room.

For the next few moments, the princesses and princes held on tight to one another and tried their best to dance. While Adam and Belle managed some advanced turns, Hercules and Meg had to constantly keep themselves from laughing as Hercules lifted his princess straight into the air. When the song ended, Rumplestiltskin returned to the front of the group.

"You should all be very proud of yourselves," he told them, beaming. "Before I announce the challenge winners, I would like to let you all know how you did."

The princesses gripped the princes' hands tightly as they awaited the results.

"First, Ariel and Erik. Ariel, your motions were very fluid and natural, but what you need to work on is remembering the correct steps," Rumplestiltskin told them.

Ariel grinned at this and nodded.

"Aurora and Philip." The couple stepped forward. "You were naturals. Perfect form… you looked like you could do this in your sleep. Just remember not to lose your passion."

Aurora curtsied and returned to the crowd with her prince.

"Belle and Adam, you showed some real talent out there as well, but you focused so much on the more advanced steps that you haven't completely mastered the basics."

Biting her lip, Belle nodded slowly as though taking a detailed mental note.

"Next, Cinderella and Charming. Not only did you seem to have mastered the steps, but you also maintained the romantic aspect of the dance. I could see how much the two of you really love each other."

Cinderella beamed. Meg rolled her eyes.

"Jasmine and Aladdin, you were technically good, but your dance seemed to lack passion," Rumplestiltskin explained. "Funny, because when you weren't dancing you couldn't keep your hands off each other."

**JASMINE: Aladdin and I do **_**not**_** lack passion! I still can't believe Rumplestiltskin said that… but I'll have to think of a way to show him that we really do!**

Jasmine blushed, as Meg and Mulan nudged her from either side teasingly. Snow White gasped at the comment, and the other girls had to stifle their giggles.

"Megara and Hercules." The Greek couple stepped forward. "You move quite well, but please remember that a ball is no laughing matter. The entire time you danced, you were joking around instead of paying attention to the music."

**MEG: So what? At least we were trying to have fun, which is more than I can say for Miss Priss and her future trophy husband.**

"Mulan and Shang. Mulan, you still haven't mastered the basic steps. I'd suggest that the two of you practice in a mirror tonight," Rumplestiltskin advised.

Mulan bowed and returned to the crowd with Shang.

"And finally, Snow White and… Other Charming." The couple grinned as they stepped forward. "Your execution was near perfect. You looked as though you had been dancing all your lives."

Snow White curtsied. "Thank you!" she replied, stepping back into the crowd.

**SNOW WHITE: I feel quite confident about the way this challenge went! If I don't win, I will certainly be disappointed.**

"Of course, there can only be one winner," Rumplestiltskin told them. "The decision was a difficult one, but the winning couple is… Cinderella and Charming!"

"Yes!" Cinderella exclaimed, hugging her prince tightly. "Thank you very much!"

**CINDERELLA: I'm so excited for my first challenge win! A candlelit dinner with Charming will be a wonderful way for us to spend time together.**

"Great job today everyone," Rumplestiltskin congratulated them once again. "I'll see you all at panel!" He winked at the group, and then with a poof of smoke, disappeared.

* * *

The carriage that came to pick them up from the challenge was twice as large as their usual. As the princesses ran out of the studio and into the vehicle, so too did their significant others.

"I can't believe the judges are letting you stay in our guesthouse!" Ariel exclaimed, squeezing Erik's arm tightly. She turned to the rest of the group. "All of you! It's just so exciting."

Aurora nodded. "We've certainly missed our princes," she agreed, smiling lightly. "It's such a lovely surprise!"

"I think I can speak for all of us when I say that we really missed our princesses," Aladdin responded, pulling Jasmine close to him.

"Not as much as I missed _you_," Jasmine whispered in his ear, wrapping her arms around him. Some of the other girls exchanged glances.

**SNOW WHITE: On the carriage ride back from the challenge, Jasmine and Aladdin showed completely improper decorum. It made me incredibly uncomfortable, and I truly hope this does not continue in the house.**

The Charmings and Prince Philip conversed alongside Cinderella, Snow White and Aurora, while Hercules, Erik, Adam and Shang poked fun at Rumplestiltskin's "hoity toity" mannerisms and speech.

"Is he really like that every week?" Hercules chuckled. "A ball is no laughing matter?"

"Pretty much," Meg agreed. "But to be fair, it was pretty funny to watch Mulan and Shang on the dance floor…"

"Right back at ya!" Mulan shot back with a smile. "What _were _you two doing?"

"Apparently showing a little more passion than those two over there," Meg laughed, motioning at the liplocked Aladdin and Jasmine.

The carriage came to a stop, giving Jasmine a moment to separate from her prince and respond. "Don't think I didn't hear you," Jasmine said. "If it's passion that the judges want from me, it's passion they'll get."

Aladdin's eyes widened, as if he had won some sort of jackpot. The group laughed as they exited the carriage, the princesses truly grateful for the chance to be reunited with their princes.

* * *

That evening, as the Charmings and Prince Philip compared hair products in the guesthouse, their princesses had joined in Aurora's room, which Cinderella and Snow White had moved into the morning after Wendy's elimination. Cinderella rummaged through her dresses, unsure of what to wear to her candlelit dinner.

"It needs to be _perfect_," Cinderella emphasized, crossing her arms in frustration. "We all know that one dress can make all the difference."

Aurora smiled in spite of herself. "Funny, isn't it," she mused, "how much easier it was to choose an outfit when we were living in our poorest circumstances?"

"Very funny indeed!" Cinderella snapped, tossing one of her dresses on the floor. Noticing the concerned expressions on Aurora's and Snow White's faces, she sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed. "I'm sorry, girls," she conceded, "I just want to sparkle tonight, that's all."

"And you will!" Snow White exclaimed, brightening considerably. "Why not wear the dress you wore the night that your prince fell in love with you?"

Aurora nodded. "If that doesn't impress him, I don't know what will."

Cinderella bit her lip. "Do you mean to tell me that it's alright to repeat a gown once in a while?"

Snow White shrugged. "I haven't ever heard of a rule against it."

**AURORA: I understand that Cinderella is a little stressed out from the competition, and I think that's why she has been having such a meltdown trying to choose an outfit for her date with Prince Charming. I don't think she realizes how much he loves her regardless of whether she is wearing an evening gown or rags and an apron.**

Cinderella quickly changed into the shimmering white dress that her fairy godmother had created for her so very long ago. As she stepped into her glass slippers, she decided to wear her hair loose, accentuating her new golden highlights and angled haircut.

Meanwhile, Belle and Adam sat on Belle's favorite couch, taking turns reading from Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein_.

"We're going for a swim!" Ariel announced, as she and Erik walked out in their pool attire. "Would the two of you care to join us?"

Belle smiled. "Perhaps later," she replied, squeezing Adam's hand. "But have fun out there!"

"We're just getting to the best part," Adam agreed. Having spent ten years in a castle with virtually no human contact, he had a great appreciation for a good story, and Belle had introduced him to this novel not long after he'd brought her to his library. He had especially related to the "monster" and his struggle for a sense of belonging.

As Erik and Ariel exited to the patio, Belle set down the book and turned to look at Adam.

"I still can't believe you're here!" she exclaimed, pulling him in for a tight hug. "I've missed you so much."

"I'm so happy to see that you're still the same intelligent, independent girl I fell in love with," Adam told her, kissing her on the forehead. "But with all that said, are you happy here?"

**BELLE: It took me a long time to figure out my place in the world and to find people who would accept me as I am. I feel like this competition has really allowed me to come into my own and grow up in ways I never would have imagined.**

Belle nodded. "I feel like I've really gotten close with a lot of the girls," she told him. "I can't tell you how wonderful it feels to have made some friends in the last few weeks."

Adam beamed. "That's wonderful," he responded, taking both of her hands in his. "Is there anyone here that you don't like?"

Before Belle could speak, Cinderella entered the room, holding onto her Prince Charming's arm. "Our carriage is here," she informed them. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful as always," Belle told her sincerely. "Have a great night!"

Cinderella waved politely as she and her prince exited the mansion.

As Adam and Belle returned to their book, two of the other couples convened in the living room nearest to the kitchen.

"Phil will _not_ kill you if you take a break from your workouts!" Meg insisted, smacking Hercules on the arm. "Please skip the gym tonight and stay in with us."

"Yeah, Herc," Mulan agreed, crossing her arms. "You're giving Shang ideas, and I want to actually _see_ my man while he's here!"

Shang shrugged, and flipped on the television instead. Soon, images from the teen soap _The O.C._ appeared on the screen. After a few moments of hypnotic silence, Hercules finally spoke up.

"That guy has a nice voice," he said, as one of the actors walked onto the scene. "Who is he?"

"Tate Donovan," Shang replied, dazed by the show. "He plays Marissa's dad, I think."

"There's something about him," Hercules responded. "I don't know, he's got a lot of star potential."

"_Okay_," Meg interjected, somewhat concerned with the men and their newfound investment in the series. "Lover Boy, let's take a walk."

Shang turned to Mulan. "What ever happened to Aladdin and Jasmine?" he asked, as Megara and Hercules exited the room.

Mulan rolled her eyes. "They've been in that guesthouse ever since we got home," she chuckled. "I guess they must have really missed each other."

Shang cracked a small smile. "Would you like to visit the stables and perhaps go horseback riding?"

**MULAN: Shang might not be particularly affectionate, but he's a good man for me. I love that we're able to have fun with each other and enjoy a lot of the same things, but sometimes I wish he were a little more romantic.**

"Sure," Mulan replied, standing up and slipping on her shoes. "Race ya!"

* * *

In a dim restaurant across town, Cinderella and Prince Charming finished the last of their salads and readied themselves for the next course. Cinderella smiled at her Prince, truly happy he had joined her at the mansion.

"How did you enjoy your salad, dear?" she asked.

He beamed. "It was wonderful," he replied, "but not as wonderful as the girl whose company I am sharing tonight."

Cinderella dabbed at the corner of her lips with a cloth napkin. "It has been my dream come true to have you here," she told him. "I've missed you terribly."

"Well, surely you have been successful in the competition so far," Prince Charming replied. "You should be proud of your triumphs thus far."

Her smile diminished slightly. "It has been difficult," she admitted. "I know that we won the challenge this week, but I haven't done perfectly and I am afraid I haven't impressed the judges enough."

Prince Charming frowned. "Why would you ever worry about such a thing?" he asked. "You are perfect to me, and I care for you no matter what you place in the competition. Besides, I'm confident you will win."

"Thank you, darling," Cinderella replied, taking a sip of her drink. "I hope you are right."

**CINDERELLA: I take this competition very seriously, partly because I want to prove myself to everyone who has ever doubted me, and partly because I want to inspire young girls everywhere to follow their dreams.**

* * *

The next morning, as the princes and princesses sat down for breakfast at the very long dining room table, Ariel noticed an envelope being slipped under the front door.

"Fiona Mail!" she exclaimed, jumping up from her seat to retrieve the letter. Opening it, she read, "Gather your most elegant gowns and suits. Tonight, you are going to have a ball. Love, Fiona."

Swallowing a mouthful of food, Jasmine burst out, "We're going to a ball!"

Immediately, Cinderella, Snow White and Aurora shoveled down the rest of their food. "No time to waste!" Snow White exclaimed, as the three of them ran for their room. "We must get ready!"

Meg and Hercules snorted at this. Meanwhile, the others took more time to finish their breakfasts before separating to prepare for the ball. While Belle, Adam, Ariel and Erik spent the day rehearsing their dance moves, Mulan and Shang decided to take the horses out again, and Jasmine and Aladdin went for a magic carpet ride.

**ARIEL: During the waltz challenge, Rumplestiltskin told me and Erik that we needed to relearn some of the steps if we wanted to do our best, so we decided to spend the day practicing instead of getting dressed up or going out to have fun.**

By the time the carriage arrived to pick up the eight couples, everyone was dressed and groomed impeccably. When they finally arrived at the five-star hotel destination, they were ushered to the grand ballroom, which was already bursting with couples at the tables and on the dance floor. In the doorway stood Rumplestiltskin, clad in his most fashionable tuxedo.

"Welcome, Your Majesties," he greeted the contestants. "As I'm sure many of you were able to guess, you will be judged based on your performance tonight at this ball. Not only will you be expected to exercise proper etiquette tonight, but you must also demonstrate what you learned at your challenge."

He released the sixteen ladies and gentlemen to the ball, where they spent the evening conversing with new faces, dancing, enjoying delicious refreshments and more. Each couple performed a waltz throughout the evening, and while some showed improvement from the day before, others seemed to repeat past mistakes and create new ones.

The evening ran late – so late, in fact, that the couples were surprised to learn that the carriage that picked them up from the ball was _not_ returning to the mansion. Rather, the carriage delivered them to their usual panel location.

**JASMINE: I was so upset when I saw that we were on our way to elimination. Aladdin just got here, and I really wanted us to spend more time together before we had to go back to panel.**

The girls lined up, with their princes by their sides, as Fiona appeared at the front of the room. "Welcome to our surprise elimination, ladies," Fiona greeted them. "Did you enjoy your dance partners this week?"

The couples grinned and applauded their host, who seemed genuinely happy to have reunited them.

"Throughout your term as a top princess, you will be expected to attend many important events," Fiona informed them, "and because of this, we want to make sure you know a thing or two about dance. That's why we recorded and reviewed your performances tonight.

"You know our judges – the first, Nolan, our frog prince, who has made the ultimate transformation. Rumplestiltskin, princess coach extraordinaire, who led you through your challenges this week. And Ithaca, former princess and current princess trainer. And don't forget about our lovely prizes, including a job as spokeswoman for all the princesses of the world, a custom-designed summer chateau in the location of your choice, and a brand new wardrobe catered specifically to your preferences and interests. Let's get started!" Fiona smiled. "Up first, Aurora."

Aurora stepped forward.

"Let me just say, you look beautiful tonight!" Fiona exclaimed, admiring Aurora's light blue shimmering dress. "Where did you get it?"

"My aunt Merryweather," Aurora replied.

"Merryweather Designs," Ithaca laughed. "I like it."

"Aurora, you definitely seemed at ease on the dance floor," Rumplestiltskin said. "I enjoyed watching your performance."

"You do look beautiful," Nolan agreed, "and your steps were very fluid. I didn't sense a lot of passion between you and your prince, though... he really could have been anyone."

"Next up," Fiona announced, "Snow White."

"You did well," Ithaca told her. "We were definitely impressed by your performance – you managed some of the harder turns, which is always a positive."

"Very good, Snow White," Fiona said. "Next – Belle."

Belle stepped forward.

"Definite improvement from your earlier performance," Rumplestiltskin assured her, "although you seemed as if you were concentrating very hard on the dance – almost too hard!"

"Thank you, Belle," Fiona released her. "Mulan."

Mulan, clad in the cheongsam she had designed during the challenge two weeks prior, approached the judges.

"I was not impressed with your performance at all," Nolan informed her. "You were tripping over your own feet for a good portion of the night, and that doesn't bode well."

Rumplestiltskin nodded. "I would have a more positive opinion of your dance moves if you had at least shown some improvement today," he explained. "Did you practice at all since the challenge?"

Mulan blushed. "I guess I was more focused on my etiquette tonight," she excused herself.

"Next we have Cinderella."

Cinderella stepped forward, giving herself a little twirl.

"Well aren't you gorgeous!" Rumplestiltskin exclaimed, winking at her.

"Play nice, Rumple," Ithaca warned him. "Her fiancé is in the room!"

"Cinderella was our challenge winner," Fiona announced. "And tonight, you continued to shine. Great job this week."

"Thank you," Cinderella replied with a curtsy.

"Next we have Jasmine."

Jasmine approached the judging table.

"Jasmine, I was a little disappointed in your performance," Fiona admitted. "You are such a beautiful girl with strong potential, but you seem a little… codependent."

"You would not let go of your prince the entire evening!" Rumplestiltskin exclaimed in disgust. "You did more canoodling at this ball than you did actual dancing-"

Meg and Mulan snickered at the word _canoodling_.

"- And when you did dance, it was entirely inappropriate. Way too sultry for a princess."

"I think you need to learn to tone it down a little," Fiona advised her. "Our next princess is Ariel."

Ariel skipped to the front with a grin on her face.

"Your dancing seemed completely effortless!" Fiona exclaimed. "You and Erik flowed so well in your movement that it almost felt unreal."

"I think you possess a certain grace that you learned underwater," Nolan told her, "and I hope you utilize it in the future."

"Last but not least, Meg."

Meg stepped forward.

"Meg, you were a little better than last week," Fiona told her. "You were on better behavior than what Rumplestiltskin told me you had been at the challenge."

"Could brush up on the technical skills, but not bad," Rumplestiltskin admitted.

Meg nodded and stepped back.

"I have eight beautiful princesses standing before me," Fiona began, "but I only have _seven _tiaras in this bag. If I call your name, that means you are still in the running towards becoming The World's Next Top Princess. The first name I'm going to call is… Ariel."

Ariel squealed in delight, pulling Erik by the hand as she stepped up to accept her crown.

"The next name I am going to call is… Cinderella."

Cinderella smiled and stepped forward with Prince Charming.

"Snow White. Aurora. Belle. Meg."

Meg took a deep breath, and with Hercules in tow, accepted her crown.

"Would Jasmine and Mulan please step forward?"

The two princesses approached Fiona, their princes watching from the background.

"Two beautiful princesses stand before me," Fiona said, "but I only have _one_ tiara in my hands. I will only call one name. The girl whose name I do not call must immediately return to your mansion, pack your bags… and go home."

"I'll start with you, Jasmine. Every week, the judges see a strong, capable young woman, but we also wonder if you are too dependent to stand alone. We also wonder if you understand how to take direction and represent the princess name with honor and integrity." Fiona turned to Mulan. "And then we have you, Mulan, an independent woman – a warrior – who has demonstrated her dedication to her country, but we wonder if you are willing to dedicate yourself to this competition in the same way."

The girls clutched one another's hands, squeezing tightly.

"So who stays?" Fiona asked, before finally speaking up again. "Mulan," she said, pulling out the seventh tiara. "You need to bring back that commitment you showed early on."

"Thank you, Fiona," Mulan whispered, before joining the rest of the princesses along with Shang.

"Come here, Jasmine," Fiona called out, giving the princess a hug. "You know what you need to work on, but don't ever let anyone define you. Show the world the same open-minded princess that Agrabah fell in love with."

Jasmine burst into tears. "Thank you for everything," she said. After bidding the others her final farewell, she and Aladdin left the judging room.

* * *

**JASMINE: I feel like I received mixed signals throughout the competition, but I could not have asked for better friends and experiences. I can't wait to bring everything I've learned back home with me.**

**ALADDIN [kissing her on the cheek]: I am proud of how well you did in the competition, and you're still **_**my **_**top princess.**

* * *

**Acknowledgments:** I would like to thank _NobleBrokenBeauty, luvnote4u, corset-rebellion-follower, missingthepoint, Spirit of the Earth, lallyzippo, SideshowJazz1, CocoRocks, HermioneRose, TheAPrincess, futureauthor13, , Zayz, TwiDawnLight, ChaosandMayhem, oxkatizzlexo, Wendy Brune, aep2398, Raberba girl, TheRainDropsAreMyMusic, cookiesnotwar, Jeisa, Flame05, One Fine Wire, Secret Feline, istrawberrytartkp, smaginn, Kool Broadway Reader, _and _Princess613_ for your kind reviews and support on Chapter 5. I hope you continue to read and enjoy!


End file.
